Fragmentado
by GGMGJM
Summary: Lemy Loud es un chico de 13 años de edad que es tratado de mala manera por su familia, él creé no merecerlo ya que desde su punto de vista no era para tanto. Luego de un tiempo su familia se cansó y lo corren de casa; el chico pasó los siguientes años por como podía y después volvió a su "hogar" a dar una pequeña muestra de su gratitud, pero la sorpresa fue para él.
1. Capítulo 1: Caminar.

**Nota:** el objetivo de este capítulo no es empezar directamente con lo más jodido de la historia, es irnos acostumbrando un poco a lo siguiente. También quiero mencionar que esta historia ya la subí en Wattpad así que nada, solo quería comentarlo.

* * *

Era algo muy típico viniendo de él, siempre lo hacía y ya era parte de una rutina.

Podía sonar muy cliché, lo sé, pero cada persona elige como tomar un respiro de sus problemas, mucha gente lo hace caminando y es muy agradable a decir verdad. Aunque hay veces en ni siquiera quieres esperar a un día soleado para hacerlo, daba igual si salía en medio de una tormenta o una lluvia, simplemente deseaba escapar un grato momento de su vida... Escapar un grato momento de lo que significaba ser Lemy Loud.

Estaba lloviendo de manera considerable, el viento soplaba con intensidad mucho fresco y húmedo aire. Todo el ambiente era gris, eran nubes de tormenta las que cubrían el cielo y no parecían irse en un futuro cercano.

El sonido que emitían las gotas de agua fría al caer en el pavimento era terapéutico, enserio era bastante agradable escucharlo.

Lemy ya tenía la costumbre de salir en medio de las lluvias para tranquilizarse y tratar de olvidarse un poco de la idiotez con la que tiene que lidiar a diario, con la que lidió hoy. Él iba en dirección a su hogar, ya había caminado por hora y media y ya no tenía tantas ganas de andar vagando por ahí gracias al mal sabor de boca que le había dejado una discusión que había tenido con su padre en la mañana.

Eran las seis de la tarde aproximadamente, apenas si había luz del día y la lluvia no cesaba. Si mirabas hacia arriba podías ver que todo estaba muy obscuro, todo lo estaba teniendo en cuenta que aún era de día.

El chico caminaba por la calle con las manos abrigadas en los bolsillos de su chaleco, caminaba erguido pero con la mirada baja. Simplemente veía a los autos pasar por su lado y oír el sonido que emitían sus neumáticos al pasar sobre el agua de lluvia, quería enfocarse en lo que fuera excepto en sus pensamientos. Realmente le gustaban este tipo de ambientes, ya sabes, con muy poco brillo y un constante sonido de el impacto de las gotas de agua contra el pavimento, sumándole el refrescante y delicioso aroma a tierra mojada.

Era un poco raro, también lo sé, pero en lo personal podía decir que tenía más buenos recuerdos en medio de una helada y fuerte lluvia que en un «divertido día soleado en familia» en la playa. No odiaba la playa, lo que odiaba era la razón por la que él y su familia iban; viejo, literalmente iban en un intento forzado que el psicólogo de la familia les recomendaba hacer para mantenerlos unidos. Muchas veces esa era la causa de los conflictos entre ellos y parecían no darse cuenta, nadie lo hacía excepto Lemy, Lacy y Lizy.

Ellos tres eran los únicos que en verdad querían un cambio en sus vidas, que podían ser aún más que un simple error de la vida. Pero sabían que en aquel lugar al que llamaron hogar de manera incrédula en el pasado no lo iban a lograr, al menos Lemy lo sabía.

Mientras el chico seguía caminando pudo ver a unos metros adelante una estación de servicio y quería aprovechar para comprar una bebida dulce o unas golosinas para los nervios. Entró en el mini super y buscó lo que quería en los pasillos.

— ¿Cuándo por esto? — dijo el chico de manera neutral mientras ponía un BonTea y una bolsa de delfines de goma en la caja registradora.

— Un dólar con setenta y cinco, niño — dijo sonriente la señorita que atendía. A ella se le hacía un poco raro ver a un chico de unos 12 años sólo y empapado caminando por la calle, pero no quería interferir en sus problemas porque seguramente la pasaba mejor en soledad.

— Hombre — le corregía entre dientes. Era más para sí mismo que para ella — Soy un hombre — puso el dinero en el mostrador y salió de ahí.

Después de un rato llegó a la avenida Franklin, lo frustrante de ello era que podía ver la residencia Loud a unos varios metros adelante. Caminó un rato hasta estar más cerca cuando de repente un autobús pasó por su lado chapoteando toda el agua de donde había pasado, al chico le había caído encima toda el agua sucia de la canaleta; pero por fortuna tenía los ojos y la boca cerrada en ese momento. Había quedado todo sucio y con marcas de lodo y grava, ahora parecía un vagabundo más que nunca.

Luego de caminar un rato más pasó por el jardín delantero de la casa, estaba todo repleto de juguetes de dinosaurios y princesas regados por todo el pasto. Antes de entrar a su casa decidió recoger todos los juguetes de dinosaurios uno por uno, y los de princesa los dejaría allí donde estaban porque eran de la engreída de Leia (odiaba a Leia, y tiene buenas razones). Mientras los recogía pensaba muy profundamente en Lizy y lo mucho que le ayudó a no tomar tantas decisiones estúpidas en su vida, una de ellas era huir de casa a los 11 años y con cuatro dólares en en bolsillo; Ella, al ser una niña pequeña, no entendía muy bien todo lo que pasaba en casa como las peleas, las relaciones entre sus hermanas mayores y su padre, y mucho menos entendía por qué sus padres eran la peor basura que existía al dirigirse a ellos que son sus hijos, su inocencia no le dejaba creer nada más allá de que todo era una simple y llana discusión.

En fin, sabía perfectamente que algún día alguien le rompería su burbuja de ilusiones y odiaba tener que ser él, pero si no lo hacía alguna de sus tías lo haría de una manera muy dura y para nada agradable. Mataría a sus tías si llegaban a hacerlo o a lastimarla por intentar probar algo.

Volviendo. Una vez que terminó de recoger los juguetes los dejó a un lado del porche en donde no pudieran mojarse. Luego tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, se sentía un poco nervioso y exhausto así que no deseaba tener algún contratiempo para llegar a su habitación un darle una buena calada a aquella que también era amiga de Bob Marley, ya sabes, una buena calada a un puro de yerba, barata pero era yerba.

Entró y se quedó parado en el tapete para escurrirse un poco, luego caminó hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

Y, de algún lado fuera de su rango de visión, salió su tía Lori con un rostro de seriedad y molestia.

— ¿Dónde has estado, vago mocoso? — dijo ella con un tono firme y molesto.

Lemy no quería arrojarle mierda a nadie por ahora, ni porque Lori lo estuviera provocando. Solo dio un profundo suspiro y habló.

— Dando unas vueltas.

— Dije en dónde has estado, no lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo inútil.

Vale, talvez el chivo ya no estaba tan calmado. Cerró los ojos un segundo y los volvió a abrir.

— Dando unas vueltas por toda la avenida.

— ¿Para qué? — se escuchaba todavía más molesta.

— Para... — al chico le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo izquierdo. No quería tener que empezar a gritar, no estaba de humor para eso — evitar esto.

— ¡¿Que cosa?! ¿Evitar qué, mocoso? — decía ella en plan serio. No estaba dispuesta a tener que soportar otro acto de «mala conducta» por parte de él, aún no superaba su rencor hacia el chico por lo que le hizo a su hija.

Lemy estuvo a punto de gritarle y decirle todo un montón de mierda que ya se tenía más que ganada. Pero por detrás de él unas manos femeninas lo abrazaron por todo el pecho y logró escuchar un susurro que decía "No, ahora no Lemy. No vale la pena"; luego de eso el chico literalmente tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada que le pueda afectar en un futuro inmediato.

Luego de eso ambos subieron por las escaleras para ir a la habitación del chico; Ambos escucharon como Lori gruñía y se agarraba la cara como queriendo arrancarsela, eso les dio miedo, esa mujer tiene problemas.

Al llegar a la habitación el chico se sentó a un borde de la cama y la chica tomó una toalla del perchero de al lado de la puerta y envolvió al chico por detrás de los hombros. Luego ella se sentó a su lado en la cama y le miró a los ojos.

— Ay Lemy — ella se notaba preocupada — Estás muy pálido, ya te he dicho que podrías enfermarte por estar caminando afuera cuando llueve.

— Tienes razón, Lacy — suspiraba muy cansado — Pero tú sabes por qué lo hago. Enserio quisiera poder encontrar un lugar tranquilo para poder estar ahí todo el día sin que...pues pase lo que siempre pasa. Quisiera que nos dejaran tranquilos.

— En parte sí, pero recuerda que todo esto es pasajero. Ya verás que algún día todo estará bien y podremos estar todos unidos de nuevo — ella le brindó una débil y cálida sonrisa.

«(Ella es muy optimista... Supongo que por eso me sigue hablando, enserio me ayuda a mantenerme en mis casillas)» pensó Lemy.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero también debes entender que toda esta pelea es una mi... — se tragó unas palabras y las reemplazó por unas más suaves ya que a Lacy no le agradaba que Lemy dijera malas palabras — esta pelea es una idiotez. El hecho de que yo no quiera estar con nuestras hermanas no lo hace motivo para tratarme como bestia... ¿Sabes? Yo no quise rechazar a Loan o a Lyra, tampoco al resto pero no puedo... Simplemente no puedo.

Lacy reflexionó un momento; él tenía razón al decir que toda la pelea era ridícula. Ninguna de sus tías podía tratar a Lemy como lo tratan ahora, no era la culpa del chico si las rechazaba por ser hermanos... Incluso, si pudiera darse la oportunidad, entendería si él llegaba a rechazar sus sentimientos. En fin, en el momento que ella pensó en eso Lemy se cambió de ropa y se volvió a la cama.

Ellos estaban en silencio, no tenían nada que comentar para subirle un poco el ánimo al otro. En un rápido lapso de tiempo la puerta fue abierta de manera inmediata y entró Lizy con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. Se la dio al chico y le dirigió la palabra.

— ¡Lem, ya estás en casa! Estuve esperándote con Lace. Estábamos preocupadas porque te fuiste unas mil horas — seguido de eso le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Lamento mucho haberlas preocupado, pero necesitaba un respiro — le devolvió el abrazo y simultáneamente le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

La chica rubia separó su cabeza del pecho del muchacho y le volvió a hablar.

— No vuelvas a preocuparnos... Bobo — seguido de eso le propinó un pequeño cabezazo al mismo lugar.

— Lemy — le llamaba Lacy con un poco de desconfianza — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

— Ah... adelante — le daba un sorbo al chocolate.

— ¿Prometes no hacer nada estúpido que pueda afectarte? — ella quería tener la palabra de su hermano porque en la pelea que él tuvo en la mañana con su familia pudo escuchar a una de sus tías que comentó algo que la preocupó mucho; era algo sobre considerar seriamente en mandarlo a un cuartel militar o echarlo de casa.

Lemy no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, básicamente su mera existencia era una acción estúpida por parte de Luna y Lincoln. No sabía de que otra forma podría batir ese récord.

— Sí, lo prometo por mi póster de José Andreä, Zeta y Txuz en el muro.

«(Eres un payaso)» pensó Lacy.

Los tres sonrieron un pequeño momento y luego empezaron a divertirse jugando videojuegos en un viejo televisor, al menos querían pasar un grato momento entre hermanos. Ellos eran los únicos que no aún se mantenían cuerdos, y entre ellos se podían mantener firmes ante todo lo que sucede en casa.

Talvez ya se estaba acabando esa escasa y tenue luz en la fría noche que representaba el ser de sus vidas. En especial a la de Lemy, él sabía que nada bueno es para siempre y ya tenía .

\--Una hora más tarde--

Ya habían jugado varias partidas, Lizy ganaba la mayoría. Se reían un poco cuando alguno ganaba una de esas partidas de Mario Kart, pero aunque Lemy sonriera un poco eso no quitaba el echo de que aún se sintiera vacío y adolorido por dentro; tampoco quería echarse a llorar o a quejarse para liberar esa tensión que llevaba sobre él desde hacía años, no era un débil en ese aspecto. Un medio de una partida pudieron escuchar como los llamaban desde la planta baja para cenar.

Lemy puso pausa y miró al piso.

— Vayan ustedes, yo iré en un rato.

— Lemy, sabes que eso no es cierto. Sé que no quieres ir, y no tienes qué, pero sino no comerás hasta mañana en la hora del almuerzo de la cafetería de la escuela, y no has almorzado hoy así que no puedes quedarte sin comer — le dijo Lacy dejándole ver su preocupación hacia él.

— Muy bien mamá, ya voy — Lacy le pegó suavemente en el hombro — auch, jejeje.

— Iré a apartar unos asientos — dijo Lizy y se fue.

— Vamos pues — dijo Lemy y se levantó, le ofreció su mano a la chica para que también se levantara y se fueron a la planta baja.

Todos en la mesa estaban hablando de una manera aburrida e incómoda hasta cierto punto. Todas las adultas Loud hablaban entre ellas o con Lincoln sobre sus días en el trabajo y/o otros temas. Las hijas Loud estaban hablando entre ellas de manera bastante normal, pero también sentían un poco de inquietud por estar en la misma mesa que sus madres. Leni y Lincoln estaban sirviendo los platos de estofado de pollo.

Cuando Lemy y Lacy bajaron por las escaleras se podía escuchar hasta la cocina que estaban un poco felices (al menos Lacy lo sonaba) cosa que se les hizo un tanto extraño ya que son los que menos sonríen. Las demás hermanas (exceptuando a Lizy y Lulú) los voltearon a ver con una mirada de desprecio hacia Lacy e ira hacia Lemy, pero trataron de no darle mucha importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Lemy y Lacy no eran estúpidos, sabían que esa mirada solo significaba que la pasarían muy mal de nuevo. Lacy estaba preocupada por Lemy ya que cuando se estresaba por situaciones como la que posiblemente pasará se dedicaba a fumar y a perderse durante todo el día en quién sabe dónde. También Lemy se preocupaba por Lacy y Lizy (los segundos blancos de toda la familia) porque Lacy practicaba cada vez menos ejercicio y se desanimaba hasta el punto de no querer hacer nada, y Lizy lloraba desconsolada mientras que encima su madre, Lana, la encerraba todo el día en su habitación hasta que se calmara o dejara de «estorbar».

En fin. Solo les quedaba aguantar el hambre o esperar lo mejor. Lo más conveniente sería lo segundo, y lo sabían.

Fueron y tomaron asiento al lado de Lizy en uno de los lugares más apartados de la mesa en una esquina que estaba pegada a un muro. La pequeña chica rubia ya había puesto los platos en sus lugares así que solo quedaba que les sirvieran el estofado. Leni llegó donde ellos y les sirvió de manera rápida e inexpresiva, se notaba claramente que no deseaba mantener ninguna especie de contacto con ellos. Luego dejó la olla en el borde de la mesa frente a Lemy.

Bueno, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?, Al menos no les negaron la comida (de nuevo). Los tres chicos empezaron a comer de manera desconfiada y precavida mientras sentían un ardor en la nuca por las miradas que el resto de la familia les lanzaba. Todo iba relativamente normal hasta que un comentario por parte de Liby, que estaba sentada del lado de en frente de Lacy, dio inicio al desastre.

— Oye papá — llamó la comediante junior al patriarca.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo el albino con la comida en la boca. Se notaba un tanto molesto al ser interrumpido.

— ¿Es cierto que para nuestro cumpleaños nos conseguirás un novio para estar con él? — decía ella con un tono de voz intencionado.

Maldita sea.

Lincoln miró a todos en la mesa, sabía a lo que ella se refería pero no estaba seguro de si era conveniente seguirle el juego. Mientras que al otro lado de la mesa estaba Lemy, callado como el mar, él deseaba pensar en que a lo que sea que se refiriera Liby no lo involucrara.

En cuanto a Liby. Su pregunta fue estúpida, ella fue la primera en darse cuenta, pero quería joderle la vida a Lemy así como el se la jodió a ella a como pudiera; Su rencor hacia él nace de un rechazo, recuerda muy bien que hace unos años ellos estaban en el atico buscando adornos de Halloween y, por alguna razón, tuvo un fuerte impulso por decirle lo que sentía por él y es que según ella nada podía salir mal: Tenía los consejos de su madre, de sus tías y de Lincoln ¿Qué podía salir mal? Todo es la respuesta; Recuerda que cuando lo hizo se sentía bastante temerosa y poco estable pero de alguna manera estaba contenta, y Lemy (que no estaba muy bien sentimentalmente) trató de decirle que no podían estar juntos pero sin tocar el tema de que porque eran hermanos ya que eso prácticamente no tenía validez al ser hijos de unos hermanos — Compartieron una clase de ideología que les decía que no había nada de malo al ser hermanos y querer ser pareja — Luego de eso ella se fue llorando a la habitación de su madre y ella junto con las demás adultas lo castigaron haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas en un puñado de arena de río durante dos horas...

En fin, volvemos a Lemy. El chico estaba al pendiente de lo que decían pero sin ver a nadie, solo escuchaba atento.

— Bueno — dijo Lincoln — si tuviera un hijo varón que las valore talvez podría decirle, pero como no es así tendrás que buscar a alguien allá afuera.

Lemy tenía cerrados los ojos, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y se frotaba la sien con frustración. No quería empezar otra pelea, ya tuvo suficiente con la de la mañana, tampoco quería rebajarse al nivel de todos ellos.

Lupa estaba sentada en frente de donde estaba Lemy, lo cual odiaba ya que para nada le caía bien. Ella solo vio una oportunidad perfecta para molestarlo, así que se metió a la riña.

— O si tan solo tuviéramos un hermano varón, eso sería suficiente — decía ella desinteresada mientras seguí comiendo.

— Lupa... — decía Lemy con los ojos cubiertos por su palma derecha para evitar una jaqueca — cierra la puta boca y ve a hacer una de esas mierdas de gótica apática melancólica melodramática que haces, como cortarte las venas o hacer un grupo de suicidas. Pero no me jodas, te lo advierto.

Lacy le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa para que tratara de relajarse.

— Miren nada más, que original eres para los insultos — decía la albina con sarcasmo — de seguro la princesa está en sus días.

— JA-JA: risa fingida, que oculta dolor — dijo Lemy con un sarcasmo más notorio.

Ella Simplemente ya no sabía qué más decirle, se había quedado sin comentarios, lo mejor sería ya no decir nada. Mientras que Liby, al otro lado de la mesa, sólo veía expectante a ver qué más sucedía; por lo que veía ya estaba obteniendo lo que quería.

— ¡Lemuel! — gritaron las adultas al otro lado de la mesa, en especial Lori y Lola — No te atrevas a hablar así en la mesa de nuevo, ni tampoco vuelvas a hablarle así a tu hermana ¡¿Entendido?!.

Antes de empeorar el problema Lemy, junto con Lacy y Lizy, se levantó de golpe para irse a la planta de arriba ya que al menos ahí no los molestarían.

— Miren nada más — Liby tomó la palabra fingiendo un tono de ternura sarcástica — La patética de la deportista fracasada y la pequeña infeliz rubia le harán compañía al...

En un fugaz momento Lemy intentó lanzarse en contra de Liby para matarla a golpes para que cerrara la boca de una jodida vez; Una cosa era que se metieran con él, eso podía soportarlo, pero que se meta con las hermanas a las que tanto ama no lo iba a tolerar y menos si era por parte de Liby. Antes de que Lemy pudiera lanzarle el primer golpe Lacy lo detuvo sujetándolo por detrás de los brazos y Lizy hizo lo mismo pero sujetándolo por las piernas. Liby cayó hacia atrás desde si silla por el susto y luego gateo de espaldas fuera de la vista del chico.

Claro que le tendría miedo al chico si veía que iba hacia ella con cara de asesino, y más aún cuando está alimentando su enojo.

Lemy logró calmarse con un poco de respiración profunda y los pensamientos que le decían que no valía la pena rebajarse a su nivel; Tenía claro que en todo caso él ganaría (verbalmente) ya que una hormiga jamás está en guerra con una bota, y él era la bota. Como pudo trató de pasar por el estrecho espacio que había entre un borde de la mesa y el muro por donde debían pasar para esfumarse de ese lugar.

Lupa vio eso y tuvo una idea. Pasó su pie izquierdo por debajo de la mesa y le atravesó el pie en medio del camino haciendo que Lemy tropezara. El chico reaccionó rápidamente y se sujetó de lo primero que pudo para no caer.

Fue una mala pasada porque se sujetó de una oreja de la olla donde estaba el estofado de pollo casi hirviendo, al hacerlo se cayó de espaldas derramando el estofado por la mesa pero sobre todo encima de él.

— ¡¡AAAAH!! — gritaba de dolor el chico tratando de levantarse para quitarse el chaleco y el pantalón. Sentía como toda la piel de su espalda se contraía mientras se quemaba por el líquido caliente; todos los nervios de la zona afectada estaban reaccionando al máximo y estaban causando que su piel se erizara. Adiós camisa de seda, adiós piel sana, adiós últimos valores morales hacia la familia.

Lacy y Lizy reaccionaron rápidamente y como pudieron le levantaron y se lo llevaron a la planta de arriba.

El resto del líquido quemó, ligeramente, las piernas de Lupa y la mano derecha de Liby; sus padres corrieron a ellas mientras se veían furiosos por Lemy.

«Hay que hacer algo con ese mocoso, me volverá loca si sigue así» decía Lori, «Por mí, que lo den en adopción, ese niño me tiene harta» decía Lucy. Lincoln no quería opinar, de todas formas casi nunca toman en cuenta su opinión. Luego de un rato lograron tranquilizar a sus hijas, los adultos discutieron un rato hasta llegar a una conclusión sobre qué hacer con Lemy.

Tan solo le darían una oportunidad más. Solo una y se acabó.

Cuarto de Lemy.

Ya se había quitado la ropa empapada y se había puesto unas prendas secas. Estaba recostado en su cama mientras Lizy le pasaba un trapo húmedo por su abdomen para minimizar el dolor.

Claro, le dolía como la mierda, pero no quería preocupar más a sus dos hermanas así que como pudo trato de disimular que ya estaba bien. Ellas decidieron creerle y le plantaron un beso en la frente y la mejilla y se fueron cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Muy bien, si antes odiaba a el resto de sus hermanas y padres podrás imaginarte lo que siente ahora. Antes de nada extendió su brazo izquierdo hasta su mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y sacó un porro de marihuana a medio fumar de allí; tomó el encendedor del mismo lugar y se llevó el porro a los labios.

Inhala y exhala. Diablos, que bien se sentía ese césped barato y era eso por lo que era su favorita; sentía que aveces es necesario volver a los viejos vicios para evitar los nuevos, y no quería recurrir al alcohol porque eso era más para cobardes que para los que quieren dejar de ser ellos un rato. Después de unos minutos se le acabó y ya no tenía nada que hacer, así que se levantó y miró por la ventana.

Por como se movían los árboles de un lado al otro se miraba que hacía mucho viento. Talvez era un excelente ambiente para volver a dar un paseo y tomar un verdadero aire fresco.

Como pudo se subió al marco de la ventana se paró sobre las tejas, y en un intento de cerrar la ventana se deslizó y cayó. Por suerte aterrizó sobre las flores de Liena.

— Maldita sea — se sobaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su espalda — Nota mental: no seas subnormal y a la otra baja por las escaleras... Uy.

Esperó a dejar de sentir el dolor de la caída y se puso en marcha a... A ningún lugar, solo iba a dar unas vueltas. Aunque el dolor de las quemaduras aún le molestaban mucho y le costaba trabajo ignorarlo, pero de todas formas quería ese momento fuera de casa.

Era un buen momento para caminar.

* * *

**Hola a todos.****Seré breve e iré al punto. Esta historia está inspirada en un 85% (aprox.) En una historia real, así que verán varias cosas que me pasaron a mí y a algún que otro colega por culpa de nuestras «familias»... y otras cosas que son pura ficción.****Este capítulo no fue directamente al punto al que la descripción dice porque primero quiero que se familiaricen (que mala elección de palabras) con lo que sucede con la familia de Lemy antes de dar un porqué de sus acciones. Y si piensas que lo pasó en este capítulo no es gran cosa, espero a que veas el siguiente que es donde empezarán a odiar a la familia del chico.****En fin, el que quiera continuación (aquí en FanFiction) dejará su "" o comentará lo que le parece.****Gracias por Leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Y viceversa

Nota: Decidí recortar este capítulo prácticamente a la mitad por razones que verán hasta abajo del todo. Gracias.

Nota 2: Por favor léelo despacio y detenidamente porque sólo si se puede apreciar más y entender de mejor manera. También les pido que se imaginen cada escena para darle aún más de realismo a la historia. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Cuando vio que estaba amaneciendo decidió volver a su casa a darse una ducha e ir a la escuela... Y con suerte comer.

Entró en la casa por la puerta trasera del perro. Era irónico pues no tenían uno, de igual manera ya lo había hecho miles de veces en el pasado.

Luego subió rápidamente por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación a traer sus cosas. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta sin tanta prisa, luego su mirada se tornó irritada.

Toda su habitación estaba desordenada, su colchón fue arrojado al piso, toda la ropa de su armario estaba en el piso, sus zapatos estaban en el techo bajo la ventana, su guitarra en el piso, etc.

— Son unas inmaduras de mierda — se dijo para sí mismo. Sabía que esto lo habían hecho Liby y Lupa, ya lo habían hecho antes y siempre era más de lo mismo. Se puso de rodillas y tomó su guitarra acústica del piso — Supongo que debo ordenar... O debería.

Lo haría luego, ahora solo quería tomar sus cosas e irse a la escuela. No es como si le gustara la escuela para irse ya, de echo la odiaba, pero cualquier cosa era buena si le garantiza un buen rato fuera de este lugar. Después bajó hasta la cocina y del refrigerador tomó un paquete de galletas saladas y un refresco energizante.

Lisa, quien iba pasando por ahí en dirección a su búnker, lo vio haciendo eso y le aconsejó.

— Limpbiscuit, no deberías hacer eso, en primera porque estás consciente de que a las personas que viven aquí no les agrada que tomes algo de que les pertenezca, en segunda porque tu cuerpo no ha ingerido nada y lo primero que haces es comer chatarra.

Lemy devolvió todo y cerró, después solo respiró hondo.

— Supongo que es mejor no comer nada a comer chatarra ¿No? — dijo el chico de manera sarcástica.

— No me importa como te lo tomes, ya te di mis razones y le tomas poca importancia. Y no te lo dije porque me importes, lo digo porque sería un gasto extra el tener que comprar medicina en caso de que te enfermes por tu imprudencia. — después siguió caminando.

«(Como si me compraran algo de eso)».

Luego. El joven fue a la planta alta para tomar una ducha, olía a perro y no pensaba en ir así a la escuela, tenía una mínima reputación que cuidar. Luego salió de ahí en dirección a su cuarto; en el camino Liena, que estaba haciendo fila para usar el baño, le veía con un desprecio más que evidente, pero no podía dejar de notar lo bien que se veía Lemy mientras que de su piel corrían gotas de agua y desprendía vapor por la ducha caliente. Inevitablemente su rostro se ruborizó, pero no quería volver a tener alguna especie de contacto con el patán de Lemy, prefería hacerlo con su padre. Eso era para la mayoría de ellas, un patán.

Volviendo. Una vez estaba vestido tomó su viejo walkman con audífonos y se fue a la planta baja para irse, no sin antes tomar rápidamente un paquete de galletas de el refrigerador.

Pasados unos treinta minutos llegó a la parada de autobús. Se sentó en el piso, se puso los audífonos y reprodujo su lista de canciones, una larga lista de canciones que tenía mayormente los clásicos del rock en español. No entendía un demonio de lo que decían porque solo sabía hablar inglés, pero sentía como sí las letras de ellas no necesitaran estar en su idioma para que lograran despertar una fuerte emoción en su ser.

Y pasados unos minutos más el autobús llegó y subió en el. Tenía la costumbre de sentarse al lado de una ventana, apoyando su cabeza contra el cristal vibrante.

Una vez llegado a la secundaria R.W no esperó nada y fue directamente a su salón. No pasaba por su casillero porque no guardaba nada allí ya que los tipos que lo joden siempre encuentran la manera de abrirla y sacar sus cosas, y tener que buscar sus cosas en el bote de la basura no le hacía mucha gracia.

Bien, se sentó en su pupitre hasta el fondo del bloque y siguió escuchando su música con el cuerpo recostado contra el espaldar de la silla.

—... ¡Te arrancaron de este mundo, poco vales hoy en esta sociedad!... — susurraba la canción en forma de canto. Su español era horrible, pero después de haber aprendido la letra lo intentaba — Demonios, esta canción me recuerda mucho a mis chicas.

Claro que cuando dice que son sus chicas, se refiere a sus queridas primas.

El timbre sonó y todas las demás personas que tendrían la misma clase que Lemy empezaron a entrar. Mientras entraban arrojaban bolas de papel al rostro del chico, y varios insultos acompañados con ellos. Muchos de ellos solo lo hacían por imitar a los otros para ser aceptados, otros lo hacían porque sí y otros por el simple hecho de saber sobre sus orígenes. Muchas chicas lo molestaban, y no de una manera moderada, lo hacían por donde pudieran y por donde no también; aunque no se sentían bien con ello, para ellas era más importante cuidar su reputación ante las miradas atentas de las personas de su alrededor que tratar siquiera de defender al chico con quien más de alguna vez soñaron con tener una relación amorosa. Todo se trataba de un perro siguiendo su cola.

Ante los constantes objetos que golpeaban su rostro, el joven roquero no se inmutaba ante esto, ni siquiera le prestaba la más mínima atención. Luego de seis años te acostumbras a tal acto de inmadurez al punto en que cuando no lo hacen se siente extraño, al menos así funciona para él.

De igual manera creía con toda certeza que podría soportar más esto que a la mayor parte de las personas a las que tiene que llamar familia. Al menos aquí en la escuela tiene recesos, y en su casa no tiene ni siquiera una ducha en paz.

Mientras se mantenía ignorando todo a la espera de que empezara la clase, alguien le quitó los audífonos de la nada.

— ¡Oye perra incestuosa, mírame cuándo te esté hablando! — decía un tipo alto, pasado de kilos y de tez blanca. Miraba fijamente a Lemy al pendiente de lo que le respondiera.

Él solo se colocó los audífonos de nuevo.

— Vete a la mierda, Clayton.

Esta vez Clayton literalmente le arrancó los audífonos. Esto hizo que, de manera inconsciente, el chico se levantara de su asiento haciéndole saber al tipo que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera eso.

— ¡¿Qué carajos quieres imbécil?! — dijo Lemy firmemente sin desviar la mirada.

— Tienes suerte de que no busque asesinarte hoy, no tengo ganas. Solo dame la silla, se mira mejor que la mía — decía Clayton entre dientes.

— Me importa una mierda eso, quítate y deja de joder.

En un veloz instante, Clayton le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Lemy haciendo que se le saliera el aíre y se inclinara hacia adelante por el dolor.

— No me hables así cuando... ¡Ah! — Se calló cuando inesperadamente Lemy, tomando impulso desde su posición baja, le dio un fuerte puñetazo por debajo de la barbilla haciendo que el otro cayera hacia atrás. Al caer, fue como si un buque de carga hubiese caído en el mar, arrojando hacia los lados las mesas y sillas.

Clayton gimió por el impacto, luego Lemy intentó buscar la forma para que no se levantara con patadas al pecho pero fue en vano ya que el otro con su... Resistencia hacía que el golpe fuera amortiguado y no sufriera mucho daño.

Una vez que Clayton se levantó del suelo, tomó rápidamente al chico castaño por el cuello de su chaleco y le miró a los ojos con una mirada estremecedora.

— Escúchame bien malnacido — decía Clayton con furia, pero sin gritar — Me importaba un carajo si me dabas la silla o no, solo quería una excusa para golpearte para tener algo con que reírme porque golpearte a ti es como pegarle a un puto bebé. Pero ahora te voy a asesinar y voy a escupir en tu cadáver, tú te lo buscaste y ahora hazle frente — al final sus ojos se miraban irritados de la ira.

— Jó...dete — respondió Lemy indiferente.

Clayton quería terminar con esto. Tomando impulso con el puño hacia atrás, apuntaba al rostro para darle solo un golpe que sea certero.

Lemy solo cerró los ojos, no iba a huir de ahí, no era un marica. Si el tener que defenderse cada vez que un gorila lo jode implica una golpiza, que así sea; Al menos sería golpeado como un hombre.

Toda la clase estaba atenta a lo que resultaría de la pelea con sus celulares en mano, grabando la pelea. Unos incluso murmuraban entre sí haciendo apuestas.

Y, antes de lanzar el golpe, Clayton se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de una autoridad de la escuela.

— ¡Clayton, deja al chico en el suelo en este momento! — le daba la orden un señor de tez morena y altura promedio mientras entraba al salón en dirección a ellos.

Rápidamente bajó a Lemy e hizo una sonrisa falsa.

— Jejeje, señor McBryde, es un gusto verlo... Dígame ¿Ha bajado de peso? — el temblor de su voz y el sudor de su frente hacían más que obvio que estaba fingiendo.

— Déjese de actuaciones niño, y más vale que me des una explicación valida para haber sujetado con brusquedad a Lemuel.

— ¿Yo? ¿Sujetarlo con brusquedad? — decía mientras actuaba como ofendido — Pff, nooo, solo estaba... Limpiando su chaleco — simultáneamente sacudía el chaleco de Lemy con sus palmas. El roquero tiró las manos de este fuera de su ropa — ¿Ve? Mucho mejor.

— Si que tienes un serio problema. Verás, yo nací de noche, pero no anoche. Así que ahórrate tu intento de querer librarte de este lío. Tú y Lemuel vendrán conmigo a mi oficina, ahora.

Resumiendo. A Lemy le impusieron una acta leve y a Clayton suspensión de treinta días. Al salir de la oficina, el gorila miraba al chico con una mirada asesina.

— Más vale que estés confesado con tu dios en cuanto te encuentre en la calle.

«(Jódete perra, mejor busca una ducha y quítate el olor a cebo de encima)».

Aunque quería decirle lo que pensó, no deseaba tener más conflictos y empeorar las cosas, ya tenía suficiente. Con una expresión seria le mostró el dedo medio y se fue a detención que es donde pasaría el día como castigo.

Cinco horas más tarde.

Había aprovechado su último receso para fumar a escondidas, ya sabes, para relajarse.

La detención no era algo tan malo, era como tomar un respiro al lado de otros... Que posiblemente tienen problemas mentales, pero eran inofensivos. Claro, las paredes de aquel salón parecían de baño publico en un concierto punk, pero quitando eso el aire entraba por la ventana con vista a la cancha sin ningún problema. El profesor encargado se había dormido sobre su escritorio dejando a los castigados hacer lo que quisieran; mal por el profesor, ya que ahora tendría que llevarse la sorpresa de ver un pene apuntando a su boca cuando se vea al espejo. Lemy solo se dedicó a escuchar música y ver a Lacy practicar fútbol por la ventana, pensaba en que ella se miraba tan linda con su uniforme del equipo y por el viento moviendo hacia atrás a su cabello que le hacía dudar de que si enserio era su hermana/prima.

«(Aveces me pregunto que si Lacy, Lizy y yo somos hermanos... O primos. No lo sé hombre, ¿Nunca te has fijado en que ellas son tan hermosas y yo soy un sapo? Y no un sapo cualquiera, sino un sapo que tiene esporas en la espalda y que parece que quiere decirte que acabes con su sufrimiento. No es como si hablara de mí como una mujer, no, no bateo para ese equipo, es solo que me pregunto como es que estamos conectados por la sangre. Creo que es porque una vez me mostraron una foto de Lynn cuando era joven, ella era muy hermosa, también Lana lo era a esa edad. La madre de Lyra no era fea, pero la odio así que es horrible en el sentido moral. Quizás sea eso, yo soy lo la representación en carne y poca variación genética de su moral)»

Quizá no fue una buena idea fumar yerba a escondidas para venir y pensar cosas sin sentido. Es por eso que la mayor parte de las veces reemplaza ese tentador cigarro por una botella de Raptor.

Genial, había perdido varias horas de su vida en detención. Pero siendo sinceros, hasta le daban más ganas de ser castigado más seguido, ya sabes, por la "tranquilidad".

En fin. La jornada del día había terminado y todo mundo tenía que retornar a sus casas. Lemy se fue directamente a la parada de autobús a esperar el transporte.

Estaba en la parada del bus. Simplemente escuchaba música recostado contra el poste de energía eléctrica con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba intensamente estresado por su situación actual; Le ardía la espalda por las quemaduras, tenía kilos de tarea para hacer, un bravucón lo amenazó y por poco lo suspenden... Tuvo un lindo día.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió como algo le quitaba su mochila por la fuerza, cayéndose hacia atrás por el jalón. Sus reflejos actuaron y por como pudo sujetó al tipo que le había arrebatado su pertenencia. El tipo se había librado del agarre de Lemy y se echó a correr.

Lemy no era ningún idiota, conocía esa pierna de jabalí. Era de Clayton.

— ¡Clayton hijo de puta, dame la maldita mochila! — gritó el chico con una notable ira en su voz.

— ¡Si la quieres ven por ella, maldito maricón incestuoso!.

Lo siguió con la mirada para ver en qué dirección había huido y así tomar un atajo para atraparlo. Ese maldito gorila ya lo tenía harto con todas las estúpidas bromas pesadas que le juega, y encima viene y le arrebata sus cosas. Esto no podía dejarlo pasar.

Desde el piso se puso sobre sus rodillas, se levantó y empezó a correr tras él. Estaba corriendo por toda la banqueta hasta un cruse peatonal, le importaba poco o nada que la luz de el semáforo estuviese en verde, lo que anhelaba era sacarle los dientes a Clayton. Mientras corrían empujaban a un lado a las personas pero, a diferencia del ladrón de Clayton, Lemy no las empujaba para que cayeran, solo lo hacía para apartarlas.

La persecución dio fin cuando en una mala movida Clayton quedó atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Era el momento del chico para hacerle pagar el tiempo perdido que invirtió en una idiotez.

Había un fierro de metal pesado al lado del basurero frente a él, sin duda alguna iba a usarlo.

— ¡Oye imbécil! — le llamó Lemy mientras calmaba su respiración agitada — Dame la maldita mochila y te daré la oportunidad de elegir que dientes no te voy a tirar — decía clavándole una mirada seria a sus ojos.

— E-está bien... S-solo ven y tráela, en verdad no quiero problemas — dijo arrojando la mochila al piso. Fingiendo miedo.

«(Vaya... Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí)» pensaba de antemano. Fue un grave error de su parte al confiarse.

Mientras se acercaba hasta sus cosas, una reacción involuntaria le erizó la piel, y fue ahí cuando supo que algo no estaba bien.

— ¡Ahora muchachos! — Clayton hizo la señal a otras personas escondidas en diferentes lugares del callejón.

Eran unos gorilas matones como de su edad, pero el peso de uno de estos se multiplicaba a su edad al ciento por uno. Sin embargo, los otros no excedían el límite para que puedan considerarse como en forma. Todos rodearon a Lemy.

— ¿Así que este es el cabrón por el que te sacaron de la escuela? — decía uno mientras se acercaba a Lemy de manera intimidante.

— ¿Este pequeña niñita es quien te causó problemas? Pff... Pues hay que darle una lección — decía otro de tez pálida mientras tronaba sus dedos.

Todo esto era un acto de cobardía de parte del matón quien se hacía pasar por alguien que no le temía a nada. Pero Lemy poseía alguna clase de maldición que le impedía cerrar su boca cuando no es buen momento.

— ¿Así que este era tu plan? ¿He? Vaya ironía, el matón de Clayton a quien todo mundo le teme tiene tanto miedo que hasta trajo a las perras más inferiores que él para que le protejan su tembloroso culo... De seguro tus pantalones no eran marrones antes de que comenzara a perseguirte — decía Lemy acercándose a él.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, maldito asqueroso monstruo deforme! Te traje hasta acá para darte lo que mereces malnacido — dijo empujándolo con fuerza haciendo que cayera — Por tu maldita culpa mi generoso padre se dio cuenta de que no he ido a la escuela tanto como le dije y se dio cuenta que vendo droga... ¿Y sabes qué? No lo tomó a bien y me hizo esto — se levantó la playera y, desde un costado de su abdomen, se notaba de una manera tan sobresaliente que tenía marcas de latigazos con varias líneas de sangre seca tanto verticales como horizontales.

«(Si tan solo viera mis cicatrices de los hombros o las quemaduras en mi espalda, se sentiría suertudo por lo que su padre le hizo)»

— Me importa un demonio si tu papá el alcohólico desquitó el enojo por la segunda cosa de la que más se arrepiente en la primera — decía Lemy aún en el piso, pero inclinándose hacia adelante para verle a la cara.

— Tengo que admitir que las palabras son lo último que se ta acaban a ti. Pero aún así no te librarás de la paliza que te daremos — dijo Clayton viendo a los otros cuatro con los que venía — ahora.

Uno de ellos (el más grande) no esperó mucho para acatar las órdenes de él, y con una expresión de satisfacción le dio una fuerte patada en la cara a Lemy. Este impacto hizo que se ladera sobre su costado derecho.

Otro se abalanzó sobre él acertandole fuertes golpes justo en el rostro y el estómago.

El otro vio que Lemy no se defendía, seguramente porque sería una perdida de energías, así que lo levantó y lo sujetó por detrás de los brazos para que los demás tuvieran más facilidad para acertar los golpes.

El último, mientras descargaba su coraje contra el rostro del chico en forma de puñetazos, pudo ver que a unos pasos atrás de ellos había un fierro metálico. Fue hasta el y lo tomó viéndolo con sorpresa.

— Oye Loud — llamó el tipo con el fierro. Este tenía tez morena, probablemente era latino — Creo que esto no te dejará cicatriz, te dejará lo siguiente — dijo tomando impulso y darle un muy fuerte golpe en sus piernas causándole sangrado en la zona afectada casi al instante.

Lemy quería gritar por ayuda, pero eso no cambiaría nada ya que en la vida real nadie ayuda a alguien en este tipo de situaciones; y si sería golpeado, al menos iba a recibir la paliza como hombre y no como un llorón.

En fin. Clayton quería dejar lo mejor para el final.

— Oye, marica — le llamó él. Lemy solo alzó la vista como pudo, tenía un ojo morado y medio cerrado — Te dejaré un pequeño recuerdo para que sepas que no te puedes meter conmigo sin pagar las consecuencias. Hasta ahora solo te hemos dado un pequeño postre, ahora toca el plato principal — dijo haciendo una sonrisa macabra. Su expresión hacía estremecer al chico, tenía algo que le inquietaba.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una manopla de hierro y con almohadillas para los nudillos. Él vio a su artefacto con orgullo, orgullo por haber golpeado a muchas personas con ella, luego miró a Lemy con seriedad.

Clayton hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para que se detuvieran, era su turno ahora. No esperó nada para lanzarse contra el muchacho, se dedicaba a impactar todos ellos contra el rostro del chico. Su objetivo secundario era el abdomen y las piernas para volverle imposible el levantarse.

Adolorido, enojado, angustiado y sobretodo impotente es como se sentía Lemy en esos momentos. Sin nadie que le quitara a esos imbéciles de encima, y sin nada que hacer. Siendo sinceros no podía sentir nada, el dolor que sentía era tal que sus terminaciones nerviosas dejaron de funcionar como deben, solo estaba pensando en cómo le haría para entrar en su casa desapercibido.

No sabía cómo, y no le gustaba la idea de que el resto de su familia se enterará... En especial Lacy y Lizy.

3 horas más tarde.

Hace unas dos horas y media que Clayton y sus gorilas se habían marchado ya estando satisfechos. Lemy quedó tirado en el piso, inconsciente pero aún estaba vivo. De no ser porque unas personas dieron aviso a un policía sobre que estaban asesinando a alguien en dónde Lemy se encontraba tirado aún seguiría ahí.

El policía se llevó al chico al hospital; Lo vio severamente golpeado y desangrado, con sus ropas desgarradas y sucias. No era la primera vez que el oficial veía esta clase de situaciones, pero cada vez que tenía que hacerlo le dolía todo al saber que hay gente afuera que hace esta clase de cosas.

Al llegar al hospital llevaron rápidamente al chico a una camilla y luego al cuarto donde tratarían sus heridas. Lemy había despertado por un momento, en eso el doctor le pidió el número de algún familiar o colega para que vinieran y el chico se lo proporcionó con un tono de voz apagado y carente de emociones.

50 minutos más tarde.

Lacy.

Estaba corriendo junto con Lizy y Lulú en brazos a una parada de taxis. Estaban muy angustiadas y dolidas, pero a quién más le había afectado fue a Lacy.

Por un horrible momento sintió que su corazón se detenía al recibir una llamada del hospital diciéndole que Lemy estaba gravemente herido y en estado de inconsciencia. Así que no había esperado nada y rápidamente dio aviso a su familia, pero solo Lizy y Lulú decidieron ir con ella a ver lo que sucedía.

Ella lloraba a lágrima viva por dos razones y una de ellas era la respuesta del resto de su familia ante la situación, la otra era por el estado de su hermano.

Tan pronto llegó a la parada de taxis, uno de los chóferes vio que ella necesita ir a algún lugar con urgencia así que les dijo que subieran y le dijeran el destino. El chófer no deseaba ser entrometido pero estaba muy intrigado por la situación de las chicas, le preguntó a Lacy qué sucedía y ella le contó todo superficialmente. Al llegar a su destino el taxista les dijo que fueran rápido, y decidió no cobrarles el viaje.

Ellas entraron rápidamente a la recepción y preguntaron por Lemy, la señorita que estaba ahí les dio el número del cuarto del chico y corrieron a allá.

Lemy.

Estaba despierto y muy cansado. Aunque se negaba a abrir los ojos y/o mover alguna extremidad, su mente no dejaba de fabricar pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en lo que dirían sus chicas al verlo así.

Aún no había llorado, aunque en verdad sentía la necesidad de hacerlo otra parte de él se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo. Así que si hasta el momento no ha llorado por lo que le pasa en su casa y en la escuela ¿Por qué lo haría por una paliza? Es decir, hasta cierto punto era mejor que le rompieran los huesos a que pasar por lo que le pasa en aquellos lugares.

En fin. Quizás iba a dormir, era lo segundo que más quería en estos momentos; lo primero era...

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Le alegró enormemente el que las personas que entraron por ahí fuesen sus chicas y no Los Vengadores.

Ellas fueron rápidamente a su camilla y abrazaron a Lemy.

— ¡Lemy, me alegra saber que no te pasó algo mucho peor! — decía Lacy con ambigüedad en sus emociones de felicidad y tristeza. Ella abrazaba fuerte y cálidamente al muchacho, simultáneamente besó la mejilla derecha de él.

— ¡Lem! ¿Qué te p-pasó? ¿Por... Qué estás así? — decía Lizy con su voz quebradiza, al borde del llanto. También abrazaba a su hermanote con el fin de hacerlo sentir mejor, y así fue.

Lacy puso a Lulú en la camilla para que también le ayudara a Lemy a sentir mejor; ella subió hasta la parte donde estaba la almohada y abrazó el cuello de Lemy con suma delicadeza.

— C-chicas... — el joven roquero hacía el esfuerzo por no sonar tan mal a como se veía ahora — Lo siento, soy un desastre... Siempre trato de no tomar decisiones estúpidas y al final lo termino haciendo... No debí haberlas asustado al darle el número de Lacy al doctor para que vinieran, pero es que él parece Jesús y pensé otra cosa jeje... Au... — decía el chico mientras se acomodaba en la camilla.

— No, no pienses eso Lemy — dijo Lacy buscando que Lemy se relajara al hablarle con una voz pacífica — Puedes contar con nosotras en cualquier momento, en especial en momentos así.

Vale, ahora sí tenía ganas de llorar, pero no debía hacerlo... No lo haría en frente de ellas.

— P-pero Lem... Aún no me dices qué te pasó — Le decía Lizy apenada.

Lemy vio a Lacy discretamente, él sabía que ella sabía que esto se trataba de una golpiza, pero para no afectar más a Lizy tuvo que disfrazar la verdad.

— Verás, estaba siguiendo un arcoiris para llegar hasta dónde terminaba. Cuándo llegué vi una olla con oro y decidí tomarla, ¿Sabes? Era mucho oro y eso significa mucho dinero. Cuándo la tomé un duende apareció de la nada y me golpeó juntó con otros duendes... Moraleja: Jamás te confíes de esos enanos verdes, parecen débiles pero no lo son jeje...

Lacy no dijo nada, solo le dio una mirada a su hermana menor confirmando lo que su hermano dijo. Ella le creyó.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Lemy volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Oye Lacy... Pensé que habrían más personas aquí ¿Que sucedió?.

Lacy cambió su expresión de tranquilidad a una de indecisa y deprimida.

— Lizy — le llamó la chica castaña — ¿Por qué no vas a la máquina expendedora y compras una golosina para ti y para Lulú? Ten — dijo dándole diez billetes de el bolsillo de su pantalón corto color rojo y blanco — pero no exageres.

Los ojos de la pequeña rubia se iluminaron, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Ella tomó a Lulú y la llevó con ella a la primera planta del hospital.

Una vez estando ellos solos, Lacy vio a Lemy a los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber por qué nadie más vino? — decía preocupada.

— Si te soy sincero... No lo sé. Pero de igual forma una parte de mí quiere saber y la otra... La otra es la que te está hablando ahora — respiró hondo y exhaló en la misma — Hagámoslo.

Aunque indecisa de si esto era buena idea, no quería llevarle la contraria a su hermano y menos en una situación así. Ella sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y abrió la galería, luego se lo entregó a Lemy para que viera un vídeo. No era un vídeo, más bien era un audio ya que la cámara solo captaba algo de color marrón oscuro.

Lemy hizo un esfuerzo por querer levantar el brazo y reproducirlo, pero Lacy recordó que él no podía así que ella lo hizo y lo sostuvo en su mano.

[Cargando...]

«... ¡¿Y qué demonios esperabas de ese idiota?! Si todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha sido para amargarnos la vida ¡Y mira con lo que nos sale ahora! El pequeño mocoso se metió en una pelea...»

«... Pero tía Lori, él está muy mal herido y no tiene a alguien que...»

«... ¡Cierra la maldita boca Lacy!, Tía Lori tiene razón, y yo creo que hubiera sido mejor que hubiera desaparecido ahí mismo...»

«... ¡No hables así de Lemy solo porque aún estás resentida con él por haberte rechazado Liby! No seas una inmad...»

Lola le pega en la boca a Lacy.

«... ¡No te comportes así con Liby solo por esa mugrosa escoria de tu hermano! ¿O acaso crees que por fingir estar del lado de él te aceptará como su pequeña noviecita? ¡Pues no! Ese niño imbécil no sabe a ver a las bellas mujeres con las que podría estar y en cambio decide ser un dolor de culo para todos...»

Lacy corrió a la entrada principal para irse de ahí, casi con lágrimas de dolor y angustia en sus ojos. Antes de que saliera Lincoln le llamó la atención.

«... Hija, déjalo en dónde está; si se supone que ese niño quiere ser un hombre que al menos afronte sus problemas solo y que no arrastre a otro con él cuando caiga así como lo hizo al darle tu número al hospital y llamándote para darte el aviso de que lo golpearon por alguna estúpida decisión suya. ¡Te voy a castigar si vas, te lo advierto!...»

Lizy llegó a donde Lacy estaba, con compañía de Lulú.

«... Nosotras queremos ir, llévanos contigo para ver a Lem-Lem por favor...»

«... Está bien, vamos...»

«... ¡Muy bien, ustedes vayan por el idiota de su hermano! Pero al volver pasarán un mes en sus habitaciones y...»

[Fin del vídeo] [¿Ver otra vez?]

Lacy se notaba decaída al recordar lo que le había pasado en casa. Se supone que la familia está para apoyarse los unos a los otros cuando se necesita, pero ellos simplemente lamentaron que Lemy no haya muerto en aquel callejón. Antes, muy en el pasado, tan siquiera disimulaban el poco aprecio que le tenían al muchacho con indirectas o de plano ignorándolo, al menos podía agradecer que lo hayan hecho de esa manera en el pasado... Ahora no sabía qué pensar sobre ellos, no sabía si considerarlos su familia.

Ella volteó a ver al muchacho con la mirada gacha, apenada e insegura sobre la reacción que tendría su hermano después de ver el video. Le estremecía la sola idea de verlo en un mal estado por lo que se escuchaba en el video.

Lemy por su parte, no le prestaba mucha importancia a lo que el resto de su familia dijera, le importaba un comino lo que dijeran en su cara o a sus espaldas pues lo único que le saben decir son idioteces relacionadas con que él no sirve para nada y que le aporta más a todos estando tres metros bajo tierra. Por él, todas esas personas a las tuvo la desgracia de llamar familia, podían hacer una fila e irse seis hectáreas a la mierda.

No estaba realmente preocupado por lo que le dirían o lo que le fueran a hacer al llegar a casa, lo que le preocupa es que su estado mental empeore y trate de hacer algo muy idiota con su vida o la de cualquier otro a su alrededor.

En fin. Ahora estaba realmente exhausto pues no durmió nada ese día y estaba en un estado delicado en cuanto a su cuerpo se refiere, así que la idea de dormir unas cuantas horas le sonaba tentador.

«La hora de las visitas ha terminado, por favor les pedimos a los visitantes que vuelvan mañana. Gracias»

Lacy escuchó lo que dijeron mediante el sistema de audio, sabía que debía irse.

— Bueno... — dijo ella mientras se levantaba — Nos tenemos que ir, pero te prometo que volveré mañana ¿De acuerdo?.

— zZzz...

Lemy estaba dormido. Muy profundamente dormido.

Lacy sonrió levemente, se acercó hasta la frente del muchacho y le plantó un cálido beso allí. Después ella salió de la habitación y llamó a Lizy con compañía de Lulú, ellas se despidieron abrazando a su primo.

Ahora estaban saliendo de la habitación. Al oír esto, Lemy abrió un ojo para verlas cuando se fueran. En realidad no estaba dormido, solo no deseaba poner en un peor estado emocional a la chica dándole su opinión con respecto a su familia ya que seguramente eso sería lo último que la chica necesita escuchar ahora. Él lo sabía y por eso fingió estar dormido.

—... adiós chicas... — susurró Lemy al ver como ellas se iban mientras cerraban la puerta tras ellas — las quiero.

Ahora sí iba a dormir, lo necesitaba... Talvez incluso ese descanso le baje un poco la depresión.

Lacy.

Ella se había topado con el doctor en el pasillo cuando iba de salida. El doctor le había preguntado si ella era alguna familiar o amiga de Lemuel, ella le dijo que eran familia.

— Sí, verás pequeña — dijo el doctor — Necesito que un adulto responsable de tu hermano venga a comprobar que el hombrecito esté bien, ¿No sabes por qué no está aquí alguno?.

— Creo que es porque... Tienen el tiempo medido y no pueden dejar de trabajar en lo que hacen ahora — dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa — pero seguramente alguna estará aquí mañana.

— Correcto, los esperaré.

— Okey, adiós — ella se notaba un tanto nerviosa, pero para su suerte el doctor no se fijó en eso.

Una vez salieron del hospital fueron a tomar un taxi para regresar a casa.

La mente de la castaña aún no estaba tranquila ya que le había dicho al doctor que alguien mayor vendría a ver el estado de Lemy, ella sabía que seguramente nadie lo haría. Necesitaba pensar en algo para convencer a alguien de que venga por él...

Y ya tenía en mente a quien podría pedirle ese favor, claro, obteniendo algo a cambio; No importaba si la persona a la que se lo iba a pedir la utilizaba como conejilla de indias o como blanco de prueba para una arma de radiación o algo así, porque por Lemy, su Lemy, lo daría todo...

Y viceversa.

* * *

Hola que tal.

Como leyeron en la nota de arriba decidí cortar este capítulo por la mitad prácticamente por razones de tiempo y estado mental.

Para los que querían leer aquello que dije en el anterior capítulo sobre que este les provocaría más enojo contra los Loud, les pido de favor que esperen al próximo ya que se supone que ese y este serían uno solo y pues el capítulo en conjunto sería el que les daría enojo, pero no pude hacerlo. Dentro de algunas semanas lo subiré.

Por cierto, solo por curiosidad ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó (ya saben en que sentido)? ¿Lo odiaron?.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Bueno, ya, adiós

Gracias por Leer Los quiere su servidor: GGMG_**JM**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sarcástica

**Nota**: Quiero mencionar que los Loud tienen un auto particular y a Van-zilla.

**Fondo**: Los reglones torcidos de Dios- Mägo de Oz.

* * *

Realmente estaba confundida.

¿Cómo diablos le había hecho Lemy para meterse en un problema tan grande como para recibir tal paliza?, Es decir, conocía demasiado bien a su primo como para engañarse a sí misma diciendo que él era alguien... Tranquilo o cuando menos racional en situaciones de estrés. Lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era plantearse una idea para encontrar la respuesta del motivo que hayan tenido los tipos que golpearon así a su primo.

Quizás era porque Lemy les debía dinero a aquellos tipos, o quizá simplemente era objeto de bullying.

En fin. Eso era lo de menos ahora.

Su mente estaba focalizada en buscar alguna alternativa al problema de elegir a un adulto de la familia para que se haga responsable del chico castaño; Se planteaba la idea de buscar algún otro adulto que sea responsable, que sea de confianza y, sobretodo, que no odiara a Lemy. Se sentía un poco ridícula ya que el doctor le había explicado que quien debía encargarse del cuidado de el chico tenía que ser obligatoriamente un familiar adulto así que no podía pedirle ese enorme favor a ninguna de sus hermanas, ya sabes, porque Loan sufre de esquizofrenia con variantes de bipolarismo, también cabe mencionar que tampoco le resultaba agradable estar a unos escasos metros con respecto a cualquier desconocido; Liena tampoco podría ir ya que le fue heredada la... ¿Inteligencia de su madre? Bueno, si se le puede llamar así. Seguramente Liena le diría algún juego de palabras tan ingenioso como los que inventaba su madre. Quizás Leni en alguna etapa de su vida solía inhalar alquitrán.

Ni hablar de Lyra. Ella suele ser muy dramática y exageraba hasta los mas mínimos detalles, al estilo de las novelas mexicanas, y seguramente empezaría a lanzar bofetadas por aquí y por allá a todo el que estuviese en su alrededor. Talvez ella siga enamorada de su hermano menor, es decir, es un talvez ya que en algunas circunstancias suele ser servicial y melosa ante la presencia de su hermano, otras veces (la mayoría) lo trata como a una cruz de madera en una iniciación del Ku Klux Klan. Pero, bajo su punto de vista, ella lo trata así debido a la presión del grupo (en este caso su familia) es por ello que no dejaba ver ese lado de sí misma, no dejaba que nadie viese la desnudez de su alma.

Por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no encontraba una solución eficiente al problema. Aún así le daba un poco de alivio el saber que el doctor le hizo el enorme favor de haber conseguido algo de tiempo a la joven deportista para ingeniárselas con un plan porque, hay que admitirlo, el doctor estaba casi seguro que el muchacho le importaba a su familia una mierda seca en el pavimento. Lacy supo captar esa señal y no pensaba es desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Mientras viajaba en el taxi junto con sus dos hermanitas Lizy y Lulú exploraba sus opciones; Una era la de convencer alguna manera a su tía Lisa para asistir al hospital e informar que la familia estaba al tanto de todo, quizás si le ofrecía ser su conejilla de indias durante algún tiempo para sus experimentos científicos su tía acepte sin objeción; La otra era buscar ayuda con su tía Lily, el problema yacía en que no tenía la mas mínima idea de cuándo regresaría su tía de sus vacaciones en El Salvador...

Y la otra opción era...

En realidad esas eran sus dos únicas opciones.

Maldición. De a lo lejos podía ver ya su hogar, alrededor de una cuadra adelante. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo para pensar en algo.

«(Espera... Creo que sé lo que debo hacer)» pensó ella para luego vaciar y llenar sus pulmones con un profundo suspiro.

Lemy.

TOC TOC TOC.

Llamaba alguien a su puerta.

— ¿Quién es?.

— Soy la enfermera que envió el doctor Benjamín a revisar su estado físico — le anunciaba la joven enfermera de vestimenta blanca y de voz delicada.

— ¡Hag! ¿No puede venir dentro de otro momento? Es que trato de descansar los ojos, los tengo muy irritados y resecos — decía Lemy con cansancio en su tono.

— También traigo su cena.

— Está bien... Adelante.

Seguidamente la puerta se abrió, la enfermera pasaba junto con una bandeja plástica de comida y unos accesorios para evaluar la condición actual del muchacho.

Lemy levantó la mitad superior de su cuerpo con todo el dolor del mundo sobre su espalda. Ella le entregó la bandeja y Lemy empezó a comer.

La enfermera estaba colocando un pliego de cartulina con letras del alfabeto colocadas al azar frente a él.

A Lemy de repente le surgió una duda inquietante. Era un poco extraño, podía ver a través de las persianas en la ventana como el sol se ocultaba en el alba, estaba oscureciendo y aún le decían nada acerca de si lo dejarían ir este día.

— E-espere — decía dejando una cucharada de ensalada rusa en la bandeja — ¿Me darán de baja hoy, verdad?.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — respondía ella viéndolo sobre su hombro con un tono burlesco pero amigable — Estás mal herido y necesitas recuperarte.

— Eso lo podría hacer en mi casa.

— Así no funcionan estas cosas niño.

«(¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS ME SIGUEN LLAMANDO NIÑO?!)»

— Escuche señora — ella frunció el seño — es decir, señorita, estoy convencido de que puedo descansar mejor en mi casa. No me siento cómodo aquí.

Esa era una mentira que ni él mismo, con el mayor de los esfuerzos, podría llegar a creerse. No se había olvidado de lo mucho que detestaba estar en su hogar ni mucho menos se le pasaba por alto que también odiaba a muchas de las personas que viven allí, pero era un poco mejor vivir con las constantes críticas y ataques verbales que vivir con las constantes críticas, ataques verbales y tener que pasar el resto de su adolescencia lidiando con que su familia le estuviese jodiendo día y noche por el gasto que generó el chico estando ingresado en el hospital.

Hombre, desde que LATAM se convirtió en la primera potencia mundial Estados Unidos subió el precio de sus productos a la estratosfera. ¿Que necesitas un poco de acetaminofén para calmar algún dolor así como Lemy lo necesita ahora? ¡No hay problema! Te compras el blíster completo, que generalmente cuesta dos dólares, en diez.

Viejo, prácticamente eres asaltado en este hospital, pero, por muy exagerado que suene, al menos tienen la decencia de dejarte pasar ahí la noche. Bueno, no es como si hubiese otro hospital en kilómetros a la redonda así que solo quedaba conformarse.

— Bueno niño...

— ¡No soy un niño, carajo!.

— ¿Eh? — a la joven enfermera le causaba un poco de confusión el que al muchacho le molestara que le llamasen así, inevitablemente su rostro también expresaba esto — Lo siento, joven. Lo que iba a decirte es que volveré en un momento para revisar que todos tus sentidos estén bien y no hayas sufrido nada grave ¿Estamos?

— Muy bien. Solo espero que en este hospital no suceda nada al estilo La Ley y el Orden.

Ella bufó sonriente y graciosa para luego voltearse y salir de la habitación. Se le hacía un poco extraño de encontrar una actitud así de extrovertida y a la vez tan tímida en apenas un adolescente.

Ahora estaba solo con sus pensamientos en el cuarto.

El incesante y continuo sonido de clic que causaban las manecillas del reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta le traían un poco malhumorado, aveces es difícil mantener la calma en un lugar aburrido y de ambiente pesado donde solo hay un, casi imperceptible, ruido de clic.

¿Y qué hay de la televisión que estaba en una equina de lo alto de la habitación?.

La jodida televisión ni siquiera estaba enchufada, se lograba ver el cable colgando por detrás de la pantalla. El ventilador de al lado literalmente era una flor y el aire acondicionado... Bueno, el aire acondicionado estaba bien, pero el resto le dejaba mucho que desear.

Demonios, que desesperante lugar. Quizá una cita con la lechuga que volvió paranoico a satanás no le vendría para nada mal; El solo imaginarse la dulce, suave y reconfortante sensación del humo de la yerba recorriendo el trayecto hasta sus pulmones le generaba un cosquilleo en el tórax y un tic en el dedo meñique del pie.

Quizás solo era una señal de la ansiedad.

Espera...

Oh... ¡Genial, lo que faltaba! otra vez se empezaba a sentir exhausto y sin energías para mover un solo dedo, diablos, hace un rato acababa de despertar y ya necesitaba dormir de nuevo ¡Increíble!.

Bueno... Dormir era una de sus actividades favoritas así que no se quejaría. De todas maneras debía guardar algo de energías y tener la mente fresca para cuando llegue el momento de explicarle a las adultas de su queridísima familia el porqué de su apariencia física desgastada y su fuerte olor a hippie.

Lacy.

Muy bien, ahora que estaba en el porche dudaba de su decisión. Ella empezaba a sentirse fatal puesto que, debido a los nervios del momento, se le estaba olvidando casi la mitad del plan.

Mientras ella intentaba recordar parte de lo que iba a decirle a su tía para convencerla de asistir al hospital, le indicó a Lizy que llevara a Lulú a su habitación para que ella pudiera descansar.

Inhala honndo y exhala con la misma intensidad. Ahora ya recordaba el plan: entrar, ir al laboratorio de tía Lisa e implorar de rodillas que le hiciese ese enorme favor.

Son bromas... En realidad no recordaba el plan. La única carta que le quedaba por jugar era la de improvisar una excusa que convenza a su tía científica.

Tomaba el pomo de la puerta con suma desconfianza, algo no le parecía del todo bien, era como si tratara de robar la casa, como si ella no viviese aquí. Abrió la puerta paulatinamente asegurándose de que todo estuviese relativamente bien ahí dentro.

La puerta chocó con algo.

— ¡Auch! — exclamaba la voz al otro lado de la puerta por el golpe.

Avergonzada, Lacy asomó su cabeza entre la puerta y el marco para ver a quien lastimó.

— ¡Lo siento Lincoln! — se disculpaba con mucha vergüenza la deportista junior.

Él se frotaba la nariz en círculos con la mirada hacia arriba.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes — decía mientras simultáneamente buscaba en el perchero del muro sus llaves de la Van — ¿Sabes? Soy tu padre, no deberías llamarme Lincoln.

Era increíble la velocidad con la que él volvía incómodas las situaciones.

«(No haré eso)» pensaba ella, y con justa razón.

— ¿Y bieeen? — decía ella sin estar segura de qué hacer ahora.

El peliblanco volteó la vista a la izquierda y volvió rápidamente y, desconfiado, preguntó.

— Oye hija, tu madre, yo y Lana íbamos de camino al centro comercial a comprar provisiones para la semana... ¿Quieres venir? — aún conociendo la respuesta quiso hacerle la pregunta.

Incrédulo, Lincoln miraba con sorpresa a su hija Lacy expresar irritación en su rostro. No tenía idea de lo que la molestó, desde su punto de vista solo fue una llana pregunta sin ninguna mala intención.

Creyendo haber metido la pata, tenía el impulso de pedirle disculpas a su hija.

— Oye, Lacy lo siento ¿Dije algo malo?.

Lo que le molestaba a ella era que su desgracia de padre dejaba algo muy en evidente, y era que no notaba que le faltaba un hijo en la casa.

Nada... Ni una sola pregunta ni duda, aunque sea una discreta, con respecto a Lemy... Quizá estaba mal sentirse así, sobretodo porque se supone que a los padres se les respeta, pero empezaba a tener diversos motivos para odiar y tener el impulso de maldecir a su padre.

— No — dijo en seco.

Lincoln notó la frialdad en sus palabras. Era muy extraño, ella casi nunca hablaba de esa manera a no ser que algo la esté fastidiando. La última vez que se dirigió de aquella manera hacia él fue por una discusión que tuvo con Lemy...

— Está bien. Te dejaré en paz — dijo él.

— Ya era hora — luego se adentró en la casa. Se podía percibir el claro enojo en ella por sus fuertes pasos a través del corredor haciendo rechinar los viejos tablones de caoba en el piso.

Sin reflexionar sobre el tema, Lincoln simplemente esperó a sus hermanas para ir al súper mercado en el marco de la puerta mientras se colocaba un poco de algodón en la fosa nasal derecha que encontró en el cajón de al lado. Esperó a que Lacy se fuera. Cuando Lacy lo hizo, Lincoln volteó su mirada por sobre su hombro haciendo un notable esfuerzo en su mirada por enfocar algo con ella. Para su sorpresa, notó algo en ella. Algo que ya había notado anteriormente en la mayor parte de sus hijas luego del desarrollo... Su mirada se tornó rápidamente de lascivia y deseo.

La manera en que su hija, su linda hija, meneaba las caderas al caminar le hipnotizaban con facilidad. Al albino rápidamente le vino el recuerdo fugaz de la vez en que le prometió a su abuelo y a su padre en no volver a tocar ni un solo pelo de sus hijas con intensiones perversas más allá de la atención paternal.

Y pensaba luchar contra el deseo para respetar la memoria de su abuelo Albert y la confianza de su padre el Sr. Lynn. Sin embargo, su adicción al sexo le pedía cada vez más variedad de «surtido» en su menú. Para él, era injusto que una tarea tan simple y normal como lo era criar a sus hijas como lo que son ¡Sus hijas! se le dificultaba a tal grado te adquirir un deseo de posesión absoluta sobre ellas. En el pasado había asistido muchas veces al psicólogo para tratar su problema cuando aún era adolescente y apenas empezaba las relaciones con sus hermanas, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo darle una solución eficiente. Incluso hubieron algunos que directamente le rechazaron la cita a sus clínicas al enterarse del motivo de estas; le llamaban aberrante, le amenazaban con reportarlo a las autoridades de Míchigan, le llamaban enfermo mental (si, aún siendo profesionales de la salud mental) y que él era un símbolo de asco y depravación. En el fondo reconoce que lo merece. El deseo de cambiar lo actualmente es es más fuerte que el de la lujuria, pero la situación actual de ver crecer y desarrollarse a unas lindas chicas bajo su mismo techo le daba pelea. Una muy reñida pelea. Detestaba ser así...

Habitación de Lacy.

Vaya que al nacer se le fueron concebidas muchas de las cualidades de su madre Lynn, entre ellas estaba la de arrojar pequeñas pelotas de tenis contra el muro cuando estaba frustrada.

— ¿Cómo Lincoln puede ser tan insensible? ¡Es su propio hijo, por todos los cielos! Ni siquiera estamos hablando de algún desconocido como para pasar por alto su existencia. Pobre Lemy, espero que todo esté bien allá... Pronto buscaré a tía Lisa para...

— ¿Cuánto más te tomará darte cuenta de que estoy aquí? — interrumpió Lupa desde las sombras en su cama.

— Eh... Emmm... Yo... — Su rostro y la entonación en su voz denotaba la vergüenza que sentía. Ya varias veces en el pasado le interrumpían mientras habla sola.

— No hace falta que digas nada. Te conozco desde hace trece años. Solo me parece graciosa tu cara cuando alguien te hace eso jeje.

— Claro — bufó ella malhumorada.

— Bien. En tanto a lo que te escuchaba decir... Bueno, no es que me importe o siquiera sea de mi interés, solo es mera casualidad, no creas que yo...

— ¡Vamos Lupa, habla de una vez!.

— Muy bien, no te enojes... Bien, decía que tengo la curiosidad de saber qué le pasó al raro de Lemy esta vez.

Al hablar sola igual y se le escapaba información. Demasiada.

— Eh... Pues... — «(¡Vamos, piensa en algo rápido!)» — Es que él se quedó a dormir en casa de una... — tragó saliva por lo duro que sería decir esto — e-en casa de una amiga suya, de su misma clase.

Al principio estaba nerviosa, se sentía atrapada por la mirada de desconfianza en los ojos color verde limón de Lupa.

— ¿Es enserio?.

Lacy asintió con la mejor calma que pudo fingir.

Lupa dejó de clavarle aquella mirada inquietante para proseguir con las interrogantes.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es? — preguntaba la albina con amargura fluyendo en sus palabras. Ella misma se dio cuenta de ello y trató de rectificar — Digo, es solo curiosidad.

— No.

— Muy bien, entonces jódete.

Lacy solo rodó los ojos y volvió a refrescar sus ideas. Entre todo el fluir de ideas nuevas o nuevos detalles para las ideas anteriores, llegó a la conclusión de que era un asco para los planes. Es decir, incluso llegó a pensar en darle dinero a Lisa a cambio del favor, pero recordó que ella tiene varias firmas con marcas farmacéuticas muy reconocidas, el dinero le sobra a pasto ¿Para qué querría un par de dólares? ¿Para el metro?.

No había de otra. Se tenía que ofrecer como conejilla de indias.

Se levantó de la cama, de la comodidad de su cama, para buscar a su tía Lisa y llegar a un acuerdo.

Cuando la chica se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella, Lupa dejó su libro a un lado y miró por la hendidura entre el marco de la puerta con el fin de confirmar que su prima se haya ido. En efecto, ya no estaba. Aprovechó el momento para subir hasta la escotilla de la ventilación y escabullirse entre ellas para seguir a Lacy e indagar más al respecto de su caso.

Al día siguiente; Martes 21 de abril del presente año.

Resumiendo. Resulta en que su tía Lisa llegó a un acuerdo con su sobrina; Ella le ayudaría en el laboratorio para probar diferentes muestras de fármacos y la reacción que tienen ante las cepas.

Estaba agradecida por no tener que ser ella en quién prueben los fármacos.

Bueno. Era de mañana, apenas estaba saliendo el sol tiñendo en un baño de tonos rojizos y amarillentos al alba.

La noche había estado de la patada, no consiguió conciliar el sueño en ningún momento. Estaba realmente agotada, cansada, hambrienta y, en cierto modo, desesperada por tener que esperar tanto.

Lupa no estaba en su cama. Lacy notó eso sobretodo porque ella suele estar sentada sobre su cama tocando una vueja armónica metálica o leyendo una novela erótica. Quizás estaba abajo desayunando o consiguiendo una taza de café.

Lacy se levantó de su cama y estando de pie estiró sus extremidades y espalda arqueando así la columna. Bostezó en más de una ocasión. Caminaba en dirección a su armario (mas bien, su parte del armario) para ponerse una muda de ropa limpia, la del día anterior estaba realmente sucia.

Mientras se acomodaba la camisa polo blanca alguien llamaba a su puerta con tres toques a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?.

— Lisa, tu tía Lisa — le respondía la mujer con su característico tono de voz monótono y serio.

— Oh, pasa adelante. La puerta está abierta.

La mujer entró con la posición del cuerpo muy firme, parecía tener años de disciplina. Ella era una señorita aún debido a su edad, de estatura no muy alta, mas no así pequeña, siendo que todos sus atributos iban a proporción con su tamaño, nada estaba fuera de lugar; su cabello color avellana, sedoso, muy bien cuidado, tanto así que podía llegar a causarle envidia a varias mujeres, entre ellas sus hermanas; vestía con una bata de laboratorio blanca por encima de su blusa color verde aceituna tierna que se alargaba hasta un poco abajo de sus rodillas envueltas por un pantalón de material suave al tacto y ajustable a las curvas de sus muy bien curvadas piernas; sus grandes y penetrantes ojos marrón claro, estáticos y carentes de empatía a primera vista pero profundos he hipnotizantes al admirar a detalle esas bellas ventanas de su alma.

Lacy le saludó con su expresión facial.

— He... — volteó la vista y volvió rápidamente — Sobrina — le llamaba la mujer con cierta inseguridad de sobre cómo llamarle — vine a informarte que salimos en veinte minutos para ese pequeño mandado del cual tenemos un acuerdo — su semblante era muy parecido al de un militar al hablar, ya sabes, que en posición de descanso colocan ambos brazos detrás de sus espaldas.

— ¡Oh! Eh... Muy bien.

— Claro — dijo acomodándose las gafas y volteando hacia la puerta.

— O-oye, tía Lisa...

— ¿Sí? — les respondió con la mirada por encima de su hombro.

— Quería agradecerte una vez más, ya sabes, por el gran favor que le estás haciendo a Lemy al ahorrarle la pena de que alguien mas tenga que ir por él... Aprecio que le hagas este favor.

— De cualquier modo, no tengo inconveniente al hacerlo. Es lo mismo quedarme o ir... — mientras salía de la habitación, se detuvo en el marco con su mano posada en el pomo — Date algo de crédito, el enano tiene suerte de que tú te preocupes por él; de lo contrario quizá estaría muerto o en la correccional para menores.

A Lacy no le parecía nada bien que ella se dirigiese de esa manera a su sobrino, sobretodo porque ya era una adulta, pero no estaba en posición de recriminarselo ni para menos. Al menos no ahora.

— Gracias...supongo.

La mujer salió sin más.

La deportista junior bajaría a la planta baja para buscar algo que desayunar y luego iría a buscar a Lisa.

Lemy; 8:30am.

— ¿Frijoles negros y pan de ayer? — preguntaba el chico a la enfermera.

— Eso son.

— Bueno, creo que no puedo quejarme de esto. Al menos luce bien.

— ¿Siempre hablas mucho?.

— Eso depende.

— ¿Clarooo?... Bueno, te dejo. Tengo que atender más gente. Si me necesitas, llámame.

— Vale — decía ligeramente ilusionado por ese falso sentido de ser la prioridad de alguien. Es decir, no es como sí no supiera que Lacy si se preocupa por él, lo reconoce y adora eso de ella... No, adora no, ¡Le encanta eso de ella! Pero en buen sentido. Es solo que reprime o trata de no darle la importancia que merece ese afecto de su hermana por él porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabe que terminará enamorándose de ella. No sería capaz de joderle así la vida, no después de saber que precisamente por eso su familia (sin dejar de lado que tienen padres que son hermanos) da paso a los conflictos entre ellos por causa de minucias. Claro, sin mencionar que de darle paso a una relación así, su primogénito, o más probablemente primogénita, no corra con la misma suerte con la que corrieron las hermanas de Lemy y él de tener a una científica a su favor para contrarrestar los efectos de la endogamia.

Los minutos pasaban, no como le gustaría que lo hiciesen de rápido, pero ellos seguían. En la televisión solo transmitían malas telenovelas mexicanas, además que estaban en español y no entendía un carajo. Mientras que el chico estaba recostado en la camilla boca arriba observando el techo de cielo falso como sí este fuese la cosa más interesante que haya visto, alguien tocó a la puerta metálica con un cristal grumoso tres veces.

— Pase.

La puerta fue abierta y de atrás de ella salió la deportista junior caminando a paso rápido hasta donde se encontraba él.

— Lemy, ya vine — dijo y le brindó un fuerte abrazo levantando su cuerpo para envolverlo entre sus brazos lo más posible — ¿Ves? Conseguí ayuda... Eh, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

No iba a decirle que estaba tan contento de verla que quería llorar. Eso arruinaría su masculinidad.

— Estoy realmente bien y sano como un caballo. Gracias por preguntar. Pensé que... ¿Lizy y Lulú no están contigo?.

— No, ellas están en casa durmiendo. Tienen que descansar — dijo y le abrazó más fuerte.

Un hueso de su espalda tronó.

— ¡Lo siento Lemy! ¿T-te lastimé?.

Luego del ruido que generaron sus huesos el muchacho tenía una cara de satisfacción que reconoce que no ha tenido en años.

— No, no. De hecho, gracias. La maldita espalda estaba matándome y la arreglaste.

«(Payaso...)».

— Ejem... — aclaró su garganta Lisa quien estaba desde hace un rato atrás de Lacy.

— ¿Lace, se puede saber por qué está aquí? — le preguntaba el muchacho dirigiendo una mirada seria a su tía.

Lacy se acercó a su oído y le susurró «No seas así, fue a la única a la que pude convencer de que viniera», «Me lleva el diablo... Bueno, gracias de todas formas, al menos no es la menopáusica de Lori».

— Sí ya han terminado con su extraño diálogo, les informo que debemos irnos en un lapso de tiempo no muy prolongado pues, como cualquier persona con obligaciones, debo volver a mi trabajo con mi nueva asistente — dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Lacy.

— ¿Nueva asistente?.

Lacy le dijo al oído «Te lo diré al llegar a casa». Lemy solo asintió a las palabras de su hermana. No se sentía para nada cómodo conque ahora ella esté trabajando con Lisa ¡La loca de las pócimas y de experimentos raros!.

— Bien. Les dejaré un rato mientras que busco al médico a cargo para confirmar que le están dando de alta.

Ella salió del cuarto y se perdió durante unos diez minutos. Luego ella volvió con el doctor, firmó unos documentos, le hizo la transferencia correspondiente la cual no fue tan exagerada como el chico roquero pensaba y Lacy se llevó a su hermano apoyado en su hombro (al otro lado llevaba una muletilla) hasta el auto.

De camino a casa, Lemy trataba de relajarse un poco bromeando con Lacy en la parte trasera del auto.

— Debiste haber visto eso — decía el chico en plan medio serio medio bromista — el pobre niño estaba contento de que le llevaran a todo el elenco de La Liga de la Justicia jajaja... — se reía con dificultad.

— Jeje... No te... No te rías de es... Jajajaja — no podía aguantarse las risas. También se sentía un poco culpable por reírse de un niño con cáncer terminal.

Lisa solo les miraba seriamente por el retrovisor. Pensaba que su sentido del humor era inadecuado.

Al llegar a la residencia Loud, ambos bajaron en la banqueta de en frente mientras que Lisa aparcaba en auto. Lemy no quería entrar, ya se imaginaba la magnitud de la mierda que se armaría adentro si le veían llegar así; mientras que Lacy trataba de inspirarle confianza al chico por medio de una linda, preciosa y cálida sonrisa.

Al estar ya en porche, en el bendito porche, entraron sin más. Si iban a soportar mierda, que sea rápido porque tenían planes con un juego de mesa de Monopolio.

Al entrar... Diablos, no había nadie. Eso era ¿Bueno, no? No, bueno no, eso era buenísimo. Sin esperar a que el infierno se enfríe pasaron directamente a la planta alta de la casa en dirección al cuarto de Lemy. Una vez estando allí la chica le ayudó a su hermano para recostarse en la cama.

— Muchas gracias mi lady jeje.

— De nada my lord jajaja — decía ella irónicamente.

Después de eso pasaron uno segundos en silencio. En uno incómodo.

— Oye Lace...

— ¿Sí?.

— Quería preguntarte algo que me tiene incómodo desde hace rato.

— Bien, dime.

— ¿Ahora trabajas para Lisa?.

— Pues... Era la única manera en que podía lograr que alguien me acompañara a ir al hospital contigo, para que regresaras a casa — decía apenada.

— Vaya... Te lo agradezco mucho. En verdad eres la mejor hermana del mundo... Oye, sí pudiera pagartelo de alguna manera tú solo dime y yo...

— No agradezcas nada. Haría lo que fuera por mi hermano favorito — dijo abrazándolo y colocando su mejilla contra la de él.

Lemy se sentía extraño. Estaba tratando de decirse a sí mismo que lo que estaba sintiendo no era amor, que nada mas era simple afecto entre hermanos normales.

— Pero, he Lemy. Puedes pagarmelo jugando unas partidas de Monopoli.

— Claro. Sí te gusta perder.

— Tú te acostumbrarás a hacerlo jaja.

— Ya lo veremos. Tengo una caja de esas en el ático, vamos a buscarla.

— Deja que yo vaya y tú descansa. Estas mal y debes estar reposando.

— Mimimimimi.

— Está bien. Vamos — antes de ayudar a Lemy a levantarse, escucharon un ruido en el conducto de la ventilación. Lemy tomó un zapato del piso bajo su cama y lo arrojó contra la compuerta de este.

— Putos mapaches. Vayan a joder a su m... — Lacy le dio un codazo en el brazo — Auch. Ya mamá, ya no diré malas palabras.

— Así me gusta — dijo y le ayudó a su hermano a levantarse.

En el corredor de camino a las escaleras del ático, Lacy preguntó.

— Oye, ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda? Ya sabes, por las quemaduras...

— Oh. Bueno, aún me arden mucho pero de repente me olvido de eso y ya no siento casi nada. De hecho, ahora me está empezando a arder más...

— Lo siento.

— No fue tu culpa. Y ya deja ese tema, ya no importa, estoy bien.

— Bien, si tú lo dices.

En el corredor pudieron escuchar como de adentro de las habitaciones se escuchaban las voces de sus hermanas lo cual significaba que ellas si estaban en casa. Lemy y Lacy se brindaron una mirada aburrida por eso.

Al llegar a las escaleras del ático, Lacy trató de ayudarle a Lemy a subir.

— No. Está bien Lace, yo puedo. Solo tengo la jodida muletilla por la incomodidad al caminar, no porque me haga falta una pierna jeje.

— Sí te caes no respondo — dijo bromista.

— Claro que no, no te preguntaría si ya estoy muerto.

— Solo sube ¿Quieres?.

El chico subió sin más y después de él subió la chica cerrando la pequeña puertecilla. Todo ahí adentro estaba oscuro, apenas sí se lograban ver las palmas de las manos.

— Espera. Por aquí está el interruptor — dijo el chico. Después de unos segundos la luz de unos pequeños focos rojos y naranjas de la navidad pasada se encendieron, estos estaban colgados por todos los puntos de apoyo que tenía el techo superior con el piso; por ahí había un sofá grande y viejo de su abuelo Lynn que ya nadie usaba desde el accidente, y en frente de este habían pilas y pilas de cajas, pero la que les interesaba estaba sobre las cajas con las viejas pertenencias de Loan.

— Mira, allí está el de Nomoboli.

— Monopoli.

— Eso.

Lacy bufó con humor.

— Ten cuidado Lemy.

— Cuidado es mi tercer apelli... — decía mientras se estiraba por alcanzar la caja con el juego de mesa pero, en un intento fallido por alcanzarlo de un salto, perdió el equilibrio al aterrizar y cayó hacia atrás.

Rápidamente Lacy lo tomó por la espalda y lo detuvo antes que cayera al piso y lo movió en dirección al sofá donde este cayó sentado con poca fuerza. Solo se quedó ahí suspirando de cansancio.

— ¡Santa madre del pastelero, Lemy vas a matarme del susto!.

— Jajajaja... Auh... ¿Santa madre de quién? ¿Qué fue eso? Jajajaja...

Lacy estaba confundida.

— Si, vamos, ríete. Porque si te hubieras caído no lo estarías haciendo.

— Oh vamos, no te pongas así.

Ella solo bufó.

— Ven aquí. El sofá está muy cómodo; huele como a desodorante de anciano, pero es cómodo.

— Eres muy inmaduro — dijo mientras caminaba hacia allí.

— Estar enojado o serio es lo último que necesito. Si lo hago, es porque en ocasiones no sé cómo afrontar mis problemas.

De pronto Lacy ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque en realidad no lograba entender cómo le hacía para comportarse como niño de cinco años. Está muy bien que Lemy se tome así las cosas...aveces. Pero también debería considerar madurar.

Lacy se sentó a su lado moviendo su cuerpo para acomodarse en el.

— Vaya, si es cómodo.

— Sí que lo es. Aveces vengo con Lizy para contarle cuentos o para darle regalos. ¿Sabes? Sí le diera un regalo frente a Leia seguramente se lo roba y lo vende.

— Es verdad... Leia es una adicta al dinero.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio desde ese último diálogo, sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Cuando de la nada la caja con las piezas de Monopoli cayó al piso y dejando caer su contenido sobre este.

Todo lo que tenía adentro eran carrizos de hilo y botones de camisetas.

Lemy se frotó la sien frustrado.

— Ni siquiera voy a preguntar dónde están las piezas...

— Jajajajajaja — se estaba riendo Lacy por el tremendo cliché que acaban de ver.

Lemy también se empezó a reír con ella. Las piezas perdieron su importancia.

Luego de unos minutos se calmaron y, secándose las lágrimas de las carcajadas, notaron que bajo esta iluminación que tenía el ático desde el interior sus rostros denotaban mayores y a la vez tan ligeros detalles de ellos que lograban cautivar el corazón del otro. Era algo de lo que no tenían idea de cómo explicar, algo de lo que no tenían idea de como reaccionar. Sus corazones decían «Adelante», sus mentes «No te arriesgues»; Pero al final sus cuerpos tomaron la iniciativa mientras acercaban sus rostros muy lentamente, hasta el punto en que sentían la tibia respiración del otro. Cerraron sus ojos y no pensaron más nada.

Estaban a escasos centímetros que impedían el contacto entre sus labios, cuando de repente una voz se escuchó por detrás de ellos arruinando así el momento.

— ¿Qué pensaban hacer? — decía la voz femenina de entre las sombras tras el sofá.

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Esta vez no hay excusa para justificar mi ausencia. Y por sí lo pensabas, no, aún no he muerto. Solo estaba ocupado.**

**Tampoco hay noticias. Solo decirles que si les gustó el capítulo le den un valioso voto y que lo compartan :')**

**Pd: perdón por los vacíos en la narración, pero no me siento muy bien para escribir...**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	4. Capítulo 4: No, jódete

**Nota: Perdón por la ausencia ._.**

**Fondo: Toxity- System of a Down.**

* * *

**Unas horas antes**.

Retocaba aquél dibujo de un arcángel que tenía guardado en un cajón desde hace ya un tiempo, nunca lo había terminado por falta de tiempo. Lo que antes era papel blanco ahora era amarillento y de contraste grisáceo debido al polvo. Se oía el sonido de la punta del lápiz de grafito trazar líneas en la hoja de papel. La casa permanecía en un profundo silencio desde hace ya un rato, debido a que buena parte de los Loud salieron hacia el supermercado para comprar provisiones para la semana. Con su ausencia temporal se lograban escuchar cosas que casi nunca se podían apreciar en esa casa.

El silencio, la paz y la serenidad por ejemplo.

Lupa seguía trazando los puntos de referencia para terminar el boceto. No se consideraba una virtuosa en el arte del dibujo, pero tampoco calcaba imágenes de Gokú de Google.

Solía dibujar junto a la ventana de su habitación para obtener un poco más de inspiración, ya sabes, al ver los autos pasar y ver los árboles moverse en son del viento, también lo hacía para tener una mejor iluminación.

Se le notaba desconcertada, pensativa, dudosa... como si no estuviese en sí misma. Y es que no lo estaba, en realidad estaba muy pendiente de ver y asegurarse de que su hermana Lacy saliera de la casa, estaba segura de que pronto iba a salir puesto que ya que hace un par de minutos vio salir a su tía Lisa hacia el automóvil, y pues, ya sabía un poco de lo que ellas tenían planeado.

Probablemente pasarían varios minutos hasta que por fin se fuer...

Lacy acababa de cerrar la puerta principal tras ella, y seguidamente subió al auto junto con su tía. Su apuro era evidente, se notaba muy bien por la forma y a la velocidad en que caminaba.

Muy bien, retiro lo dicho. Fue más rápido de lo que pensó.

Lupa volvió a doblar el boceto por la mitad y lo dejó de nuevo en el cajón, para que volviera a almacenar polvo. Seguidamente se levantó de la cama, salió de la recamara y fue por el pasillo hasta el fondo hasta llegar a la habitación de Lemy.

La puerta tenía un pequeño letrero que tenía grabada la leyenda «Dinero no doy, favores no hago».

— Jódete... — dijo susurrando y girando los ojos hacia atrás. Procedió a girar el pomo para entrar.

A priori la habitación no lucía tan mal como esperaba, al menos no habían calcetines pegajosos y revistas pornográficas por todo el piso. Ya había pasado por eso en alguna ocasión, y no es algo que quisiera volver a recordar.

Muy bien. Invadir la privacidad de tu hermano, tu hermano ingresado en el hospital, no es nada para ti, entonces ¿cuál es el plan? ¿encontrar alguna fotografía embarazosa de él para ridiculizarlo o qué?

En realidad, el plan era sencillo: robar las pequeñas bolsas de marihuana que Lemy sacó de sepa Judas dónde sin que se entere. Era tan sencillo que lo había estado haciendo durante un par de semanas sin que su hermano se percatase.

Claro, lo que no tenía en cuenta era que el chico se había estado absteniendo a volver a fumar por su salud. Es por ello que aún habían un par de bolsitas, ya que no pensaba volver a utilizarlas... al menos no lo haría durante un tiempo.

Podrías pensar que vino hasta la habitación de Lemy para indagar sobre su vida privada o buscar algo de información respecto a... pues... su relación con las chicas de su escuela y la relación que tiene con Lacy, Lizy y Lulú (es decir, qué tipo de relación llevan mas allá de la evidente), pero no.

Al menos no ahora.

En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer algo así, sobre todo porque es difícil desordenar todo para buscar algo y luego volver a ordenar; El segundo motivo era que en realidad no deseaba aferrarse tanto a su hermano, es decir, aún siente un relativo afecto amoroso hacia el chico en algún lugar en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo pensar en él la ponía furiosa; A pesar de que ya pasó hace mucho tiempo no lograba superar el rechazo, ni lograba superar el dolor que aquella simple, pero tan significativa, palabra había sembrado en su ser. No lo ha hecho, y es posible que tampoco lo haga durante un largo tiempo.

Mientras, trataría de desahogarse un poco haciéndole sentir al chico un poco, solo un poco, del dolor que hace algún tiempo sintió ella.

Ponerse en los zapatos ajenos puede no ser tan fácil como uno puede llegar a creer. Pero intenta imaginar lo que sentirías si estuvieses enamorado durante mucho tiempo de una persona, la única persona que es capaz de despertar algo en ti, y que todo tu mundo se derrumbe en un par de segundos con una simple palabra.

A pesar de todo lo ya mencionado, eso no significa que haya perdido todo el interés por el jóven. No sabría con qué palabras se podría definir exactamente lo que sentía...

Era algo cercano a una relación de amor y odio.

De manera inminente, empezó a sentir coraje. Deseaba poder echarle toda la culpa a Lemy, a ese estúpido, pero tampoco era capaz de ignorar el echo de que sus celos eran las mayores responsables.

Lupa tomó un poco de la aclamada lechuga del diablo que estaba en el cajón de los calcetines y la trituró hasta convertirlo en pedazos más chicos, lo envolvió en una hoja de papel y lo quemó un poco desde la punta con su encendedor zippo.

Dió una honda calada y suspiró. Dejó su cuerpo recaer sobre la cama de su hermano y se puso cómoda allí entre las sábanas.

Mientras tanto, solo pensaba en sus cosas... como la vez en que Lyra tuvo que darle un poco de consuelo cuando... Pues... Pasó el problema con Lemy hace unos años; Y por supuesto, Lupa le regresó el favor cuando llegó el turno de Lyra de ser bateada. Mas que nada fue por el compromiso de saldar la deuda antes que por voluntad propia.

Recordaba que en aquellos entonces no se sentía tan fatal ya que al menos no habría sido la única en llegar a esa situación, pues pasó lo mismo con todas la demás hermanas (claro, exceptuando a Lizy y Lulú, obviamente) exepto con una persona...

Lacy.

Lacy...

¿Lacy?

¿¡Lacy!?

¡Es enserio! ¿Ella?

¿Qué tenía ELLA que el resto no? ¿Qué fue lo que evitó que también fuese rechazada y herida sentimentalmente por el chico? Es decir ¿Por qué fue diferente con ella?

Pues, simple, nunca le declaró nada. Lupa no sabía eso, dedujo cosas ella sola sin ningún sustento o prueba mas allá que una simple corazonada; se había armado toda una conspiración sobre que ambos llevaban una relación en secreto o algo similar.

Realmente no es algo digerible. Quería creer que en verdad nunca sintió algo por él, pero es imposible. Es como tratar de ocultar con un dedo el sol. A pesar de todo el daño que le ha hecho y le sigue haciendo su mera presencia, no puede ocultar los celos bajo el mantel y tratar de aparentar que nada pasó.

Tratar de tragarse los celos causaba una sensación similar a la de tragar agujas...

Bueno... quizás no tanto así...

Tragar agujas suena más fácil.

Unas horas después.

El efecto de la marihuana la ponía muy pensativa. Sus recuerdos vienen y van como estrellas fugaces en el firmamento.

Tampoco estaba excesivamente drogada, después de todo solo dió tres caladas al cigarro y dejó que se apagara.

De pronto sintió un poco de sed, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la planta baja de la casa a por un vaso de agua. Estando ya ahí fue hasta la cocina, lugar donde también estaba Liby buscando algo en la estantería de arriba.

— Hola Lu...pa — dijo estirándose hasta lo más alto y tomando una jarra de mermelada.

— Que hay.

— Nada en realidad. Solo aprovecho que por ahora no están nuestros padres y las chicas. Por cierto, no le cuentes a nadie sobre la mermelada — dijo destapando el bote mientras tomaba un poco con un cuchillo y lo untaba en una pieza de pan.

Desinteresada por lo que sea que Liby esté haciendo, preguntó hacerca de sus padres.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar?.

— ¿Se te hace que soy alguien de preguntar esas cosas? Ni siquiera me mencionaron que saldrían al supermercado. En verdad deseaba comprar unos listones para la...

— Está bien. Solo avisame cuando lleguen. Estaré en la habitación de Lemy un rato.

Rápidamente, Liby captó que a su hermana le importaba un carajo su vida. Así que mejor se resignó a aconsejarla.

— Tienes que dejar de hacer eso — dijo levemente preocupada — Si te atrapan, nadie estará ahí para defender tu pálido culo.

— ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para que me descubran?.

— Sino, no te lo habría dicho — dijo mientras colocaba otra rebanada de pan para armar el sándwich. Le faltaban ganas para lidiar con su terca hermana.

— Vete al diablo — dijo frustrada, mientras que también se frotaba la sien con los dedos — De todas formas solo venía a tomar un vaso con agua y me iría.

Liby notó el decaimiento en la voz y en las expresiones faciales de su hermana albina.

— Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Liby sin muchas esperanzas de obtener una respuesta sincera.

— ... — Inhaló hondo y suspiró — Pues... Ya sabes...

— Ya veo — dijo dejando el sándwich de lado — ¿Por qué no sales a caminar un rato y tomas un poco de aire? — la miró de pies a cabeza. Notaba la falta de vida en el cuerpo de su hermana pálida — Ya te hace falta.

— No tengo ganas — dijo la chica de cabellos blancos posando una mano sobre su frente como sí le doliera — De todas formas, esperaré a que se me pase en un mome...

— No tienes ganas, pero lo necesitas.

— Escúchame, no insistas. Sabré qué hacer y a dónde ir cuándo en verdad necesite hacerlo.

— Bien — dijo Liby girando los ojos de espaldas. Luego susurró para sí misma — Terca.

Por un breve, un incómodo pero breve momento quedaron en un silencio total y pesado. Antes que por odio mutuo, era porque no sabían qué contestarle a la otra.

Hasta que Liby decidió romper el hielo y ofrecerle una pequeña ayuda.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, te enviaré una llamada cuando lleguen.

— Bien — dijo Lupa terminando de beber un vaso con agua, para luego volver a las escaleras.

— Oye... — le llamó Liby antes que Lupa se marchara.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— De casualidad ¿No sabes a dónde fueron... tía Lisa y Lacy? Es que las vi salir con algo de prisa. Salieron muy rápido.

«¿Qué te traes, Liby?»

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Simple curiosidad.

Lupa le guardaba un notable recelo a la pregunta tan ocurrente de parte de su hermana. Es decir, ella no suele hacer preguntas de esa clase, a tal punto de que cuando lo hace es extraño. Era aún más extraño si la pregunta involucraba a su hermano.

— Si te soy sincera... — recordó un breve fragmento de el diálogo que escuchó de parte de Lacy para sí misma. Pero quizá no sería para nada conveniente. Consideraba que era una mejor idea no mencionarlo para evitarse posibles conflictos más adelante — No lo sé. Supongo que Lisa la está utilizando para algún experimento suyo. Sabes que ella es muy impredecible.

Por el momento, sería mejor que las cosas quedasen así entre ellas antes que vuelva a levantar más dudas en Liby.

Lupa dejó el vaso en el lavabo y se fue por las escaleras.

Una hora después.

Pensó en que no lo haría, pero al final cedió ante la curiosidad de saber lo que Lemy pudiera estar escondiendo en aquellos cajones de al lado de su cama.

Abrió el cajón lenta y cuidadosamente.

— ¿Álbumes? — se dijo a sí misma, casi de manera burlesca — ¿Californication? ¿Mother's Milk? ¿One hot minute? Jajajaja — decía revolviendo los álbumes para ver los que habían hasta el fondo.

Luego de reírse de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, seguía apartando los álbumes hasta llegar a el fondo del cajón para ver si podía encontrar algo de suma relevancia. Y, en efecto, así fue.

Había un papel amarillento pegado hasta el fondo, este tenía escrito en letra cursiva una fecha y al lado una suma de dinero.

— Cinco de noviembre... — dijo en voz baja — Setenta dólares... Eso es el próximo mes... Interesante...

De repente, afuera de la casa se escuchó un automóvil estacionándose en la entrada del garage. Esto causó que Lupa se pusiera alerta y viera rápidamente por la ventana para ver de quienes se trataba. Solo pido ver rápidamente que el auto estacionado era de Lisa.

Su pánico fue aún mayor cuando pudo oír la madera de las escaleras rechinar por las pisadas de alguien subiendo. Tenía la certeza de que no era Liby ya que por su peso no podía hacer rechinar las escaleras. Tenían que ser dos o más personas subiendo a la vez para eso, y supo de quienes se trataba.

Cerró el cajón como pudo, sin darse cuenta de que un álbum cayó al piso. Se subió en el mueble, abrió el conducto de ventilación y entró cerrando la compuerta tras ella.

Se quedó completamente quieta cuando pudo escuchar a alguien entrar a la habitación. Empezó a alejarse poco a poco para no hacer ruido, pero se detuvo de nuevo al escuchar que sus hermanos empezaron a hablar.

— Muchas gracias mi lady jeje.

— De nada my lord jajaja.

«¿Es en serio? ¿Son así de empalagosos todo el tiempo?» pensó, mezclando el asco con los celos.

Después de eso pasaron uno segundos en silencio. Desde la ventilación se lograba sentir la tensión del momento.

— Oye Lace...

— ¿Sí?.

— Quería preguntarte algo que me tiene incómodo desde hace rato.

«Se van a declarar...» pensó Lupa empezando a frustrarse.

— Bien, dime.

— ¿Ahora trabajas para Lisa?.

Esto último atrajo mucho la atención de la albina.

— Pues... Era la única manera en que podía lograr que alguien me acompañara a ir al hospital contigo, para que regresaras a casa.

— Vaya... Te lo agradezco mucho. En verdad eres la mejor hermana del mundo...

Ahora Lupa estaba apretando los dientes.

Lemy volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Oye, sí pudiera pagartelo de alguna manera tú solo dime y yo...

— No agradezcas nada. Haría lo que fuera por mi hermano favorito.

Desde arriba, lo único que Lupa pudo escuchar fue un roce entre ellos y, probablemente, eso signifique que... se estaban besando.

Esta posibilidad trajo consigo una fuerte ira en Lupa. Apretaba los puños y los dientes con tal fuerza que se causaba daño físico. Pero siguió atenta a lo que sus hermanos tuvieran para decir.

— Pero, he Lemy. Puedes pagarmelo jugando unas partidas de Monopoli.

— Claro. Sí te gusta perder.

— Tú te acostumbrarás a hacerlo jaja.

— Ya lo veremos. Tengo una caja de esas en el ático, vamos a buscarla.

«El activó, eh...»

— Deja que yo vaya y tú descansa. Estas mal y debes reposar.

— Mimimimimi.

— Está bien. Vamos.

La chica albina trató de ser sigilosa mientras se iba en dirección al ático, pero su rodilla aplanó una pequeña abolladura en el metal, lo que causó un poco de ruido. Pensó que ellos no lo habían notado, así que siguió un poco más hasta asustarse por el ruido de un objeto chocando contra la compuerta.

— Putos mapaches. Vayan a joder a su m... Auch. Ya mamá, ya no diré malas palabras.

— Así me gusta.

Después de escuchar eso, Lupa solo suspiró.

Unos momentos después, llegó hasta la sección de la ventilación que daba hasta el ático y se quedó ahí para escuchar más.

Ambos entraron seguidamente cerrando la puertecita tras ellos.

— Espera. Por aquí está el interruptor — dijo el chico.

Después de unos segundos la luz de unos pequeños focos rojos y naranjas de la navidad pasada se encendieron, estos estaban colgados por todos los puntos de apoyo que tenía el techo superior con el piso; por ahí había un sofá grande y viejo de su abuelo Lynn que ya nadie usaba desde el accidente, y en frente de este habían pilas y pilas de cajas, pero la que les interesaba estaba sobre las cajas con las viejas pertenencias de Loan.

— Mira, allí está el de Nomoboli.

— Monopoli.

— Eso.

«Idiotas»

— Ten cuidado Lemy.

— Cuidado es mi tercer apelli... — decía mientras se estiraba por alcanzar la caja con el juego de mesa pero, en un intento fallido por alcanzarlo de un salto, perdió el equilibrio al aterrizar y cayó hacia atrás.

Rápidamente Lacy lo tomó por la espalda y lo detuvo antes que cayera al piso y lo movió en dirección al sofá donde este cayó sentado con poca fuerza. Solo se quedó ahí suspirando de cansancio.

Lupa vio esto a través de las divisiones en la compuerta con sorpresa.

— ¡Santa madre del pastelero, Lemy vas a matarme del susto!.

— Jajajaja... Auh... ¿Santa madre de quién? ¿Qué fue eso? Jajajaja...

Lacy estaba confundida, al igual que la albina.

— Si, vamos, ríete. Porque si te hubieras caído no lo estarías haciendo.

— Oh vamos, no te pongas así.

Ella solo bufó.

— Ven aquí. El sofá está muy cómodo; huele como a desodorante de anciano, pero es cómodo.

— Eres muy inmaduro — dijo Lacy mientras caminaba hacia allí.

— Estar enojado es lo último que necesito. Si a veces lo hago, es porque ya no sé cómo afrontar mis problemas y supongo que me frustro.

Lacy se sentó a su lado, acomodándose así junto a él.

Esta escena golpeó fuertemente el corazón y la moral de Lupa, quien veía y escuchaba cada palabra. Pero antes de hacer nada, solo tragó sus ácidos celos.

— Vaya, si es cómodo.

— Sí que lo es. Aveces vengo con Lizy para contarle cuentos o para darle regalos. ¿Sabes? Sí le diera un regalo frente a Leia seguramente se lo roba y lo vende.

— Es verdad... Leia es una adicta al dinero.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio desde eso último, sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Cuando de la nada la caja con las piezas de Monopoli cayó al piso y dejando caer su contenido sobre este.

Todo lo que tenía adentro eran carrizos de hilo y botones de camisetas.

Lemy se frotó la sien ya estando frustrado.

— Ni siquiera voy a preguntar dónde están las piezas...

— Jajajajajaja.

Lemy también se empezó a reír con ella. Las piezas del juego perdieron su importancia.

Lupa abrió la compuerta lentamente mientras bajaba en silencio mientras apoyaba su pie derecho sobre una silla de madera. Estaba a un metro de distancia tras el sillón. Caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos para atraparlos con las manos en la masa.

Lemy y Lacy notaron que bajo esta iluminación navideña que tenía el ático sus rostros denotaban mayores y, a su vez, tan ligeros detalles de sus brillantes y coloridos ojos que lograban tocar el corazón del otro.

Era una sensación de la cual que no tenían idea de cómo explicar, algo de lo que no tenían idea de cómo reaccionar. Sus corazones decían «Adelante», sus mentes les decían «No te arriesgues»; Pero al final sus cuerpos tomaron la iniciativa. Acercaban sus rostros muy lentamente, ambos inseguros de lo que pueda llegar a pasar, hasta llegar punto en que sentían la tibia y acelerada respiración del otro.

Cerraron sus ojos y no pensaron más nada.

Estaban a solo unos escasos centímetros de los labios del otro, unos escasos centímetros que impedían el contacto entre sus labios... Cuando de repente una voz se escuchó por detrás de ellos, asustando repentinamente a ambos.

— ¿Qué pensaban hacer? — decía la voz femenina de entre las sombras tras el sofá.

Lemy volteó a ver rápidamente, aún desconcertado por su repentina aparición. Le llevó un par de segundos identificar de quién se trataba.

— ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Lupa! ¿En qué momento entraste?.

— ¡Lupa! — decía Lacy sin saber qué decir.

— Así que... estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿En lo cierto? ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo Lemy, aún confundido. Mientras que se levantaba de sillón para quedarse de pie viendo a Lupa.

— ¿Que a qué me refiero? Vamos niño, no te hagas el estúpido. Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero — la voz de la albina estaba temblorosa, apagada, adolorida...

— No, no es lo que piensas. Y-yo no... Yo no iba a hacer lo que crees con Lacy, solo fue... nos dejamos llevar y-y, no reaccioné ante lo que hacía... ¡Yo nunca haría eso con ella!.

Lacy solo se mantenía callada y desilusionada tras una cortina de dolor por las duras palabras que salieron de la boca de Lemy. Pensaba que fue muy estúpido de su parte intentarlo, aún sabiendo lo que él pensaba de esta clase de relaciones. Que estúpida se sentía ahora que pensó mejor en lo que trató de hacer, solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

— ¿¡A no!? ¡Entonces que fue eso! — decía Lupa profundamente herida, ya empezando a derramar las primeras lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

— ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones nada! Por una mierda Lupa, estás siendo una gran hipócrita con lo que me dices. Creo que recuerdas muy bien por qué aquél día en el parque te dije lo que te dije, sabías muy bien lo que putas hacías y aún así tuviste el sinismo de mentirme con respecto a lo que era para ti.

Ella estaba llorando, las lágrimas se desplomaban desde sus ojos hasta el piso, los tenía rojos e hinchados, con una línea de delineador negro corriendo por sus mejillas.

— Y entonces... Todo lo que había hecho para demostrarte que eso fue un error... ¿No significó nada para ti?.

— ¡Claro que no! Solo trataste de enmendar la mierda por la que me hiciste pasar cuando me di cuenta de tu relación con el pendejo de Clayton. ¿Soy yo el malo del cuento? Vamos, dímelo.

— Eh... Yo... — decía ella con la voz quebrada y apenada.

— ¡Dime! ¡Vamos Lupa, atrévete a decirlo!.

Ella salió corriendo arrepentida, adolorida y avergonzada entre profundos sollozos por la puerta del ático. No pudo soportarlo más.

Lemy cerró los ojos con fuerza, simultáneamente tragaba saliva. Trataba de calmarse y no darle más vueltas a lo que acaba de pasar. Recordar el pasado fue algo que había estado queriendo evitar desde hace años para no tener que reabrir viejas cicatrices.

Dio un gran suspiro y luego volvio a dirigirse a su hermana castaña. Antes de decir nada, notó la profunda tristeza en su mirada decaída al punto en que lucía como si ella también fuera a quebrar en llanto.

— Lacy, yo...

— No tienes que decir nada. Déjalo así.

— Pero en verdad siento que tuvieras que...

— Ya, es en serio. Solo cállate, no tienes que explicarme nada. E-estoy bien, no pasa nada —le dijo mientas se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas, luego le brindó una tímida y ligeramente temblorosa sonrisa a su hermano.

Ahora Lemy se sentía desecho, se sentía como un completo idiota. Un avergonzado idiota. Pero no se echaría a llorar frente a ella, ya no quería causarle más daño.

Afuera de la casa se escuchaba el sonido de Van-Zilla estacionándose, significaba que los demás habían llegado. Pero no le dieron mucha importancia, solo querían irse a descansar y tratar de olvidar esto.

— Vamos Lemy — le dijo la chica ya estando agotada y sin ánimos — Te llevaré a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar.

— Está bien — le respondió en voz baja.

Luego de ayudarle a bajar y llegar hasta la entrada de su habitación, Lemy quiso dirigirle unas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Oye L-lacy.

Ella solo volteó sin decir nada.

— Solo quería darte las gracias por traerme. Que sepas que aprecio mucho lo que haz hecho por mí hoy.

— Descansa — le dijo sin ánimos, luego se fue a la planta baja.

Lemy cerró la puerta con llave, abrió la ventana pero bajó las cortinas dejando así entrar las correntadas de aire fresco. Antes de recostarse en su cama para olvidar lo que pasó, pudo notar algo tirado junto a su mueble.

Se dirigió hasta él lentamente y lo recogió con dificultad.

— ¿Qué hace aquí mi álbum? Los tenía todos en el cajón — estaba muy extrañado ya que su álbum de Fölktergeist era de la clase de álbum que guardaba hasta el fondo del cajón para mantenerlo aún más protegido.

Alguien, y sabía perfectamente quién, había estado en su habitación buscando algo. Solo esperaba que quien sea que haya estado aquí, no haya causado mayores daños.

Limpió el álbum con sus manos y lo dejó en su lugar.

Fue hasta su cama y se dejó recaer de espaldas sobre ella. Aún se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que pasó en ático, las heridas que tuvo que reabrir, las penas que tuvo que recordar...

Los problemas que le causó a Lacy... eran la parte que más agobiado le hacía sentir.

— No... — decía para sí mismo, estando grandemente decaído — Jódete... Lupa.

Y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**En verdad no tengo palabras para pedir perdón por todos estos meses ausente, sin actualizar.**

**Entre las guías escolares, las organizaciones en FECOWA, las calificaciones de la competencia y otro par de cosas más han ido consumiendo mi tiempo.**

**En verdad, les pido una gran disculpa. Espero, de corazón, tener más tiempo para dedicarlo a mis historias. Porque, diablos viejo, fueron como 4 meses de ausencia.**

**En cuanto al capítulo: no, no me quedé sin ideas; simplemente quería hacer este capítulo para desarrollar un poco más al personaje de Lupa Loud y que no quedase como un simple trasfondo. Supongo que lo mismo va a pasar con las demás hermanas y tías Loud. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, en el próximo capítulo voy a hacerles saber el porqué Liby dejó valiendo maíz a Lupa.**

**Lo último que tengo para decir es que después del próximo capítulo probablemente empieze a hacer uso de los saltos de tiempo para no alargar demasiado el fic.**

**Déjenme su opinión sobre el capítulo en los comentarios (no es una sugerencia, es obligación :P).**

**Ya sin nada más que decir, nos vemos luego... Ojalá más pronto de lo que piensan...**

**Gracias por Leer, los quiere su servidor: GGMGJM.**


End file.
